-Amor Ciego-
by hikari.tomoe
Summary: La historia de cómo Lucy, una inocente adolescente, se cruza en la vida de natsu, un escritor amargado y mordaz con una característica no del todo usual: es ciego. El destino entrelaza la vida de dos personas que, probablemente, no deberían haberse conocido. ¿Es cierta esa expresión que dice "el amor te ciega"? Si así es, esa noche, hubo dos ciegos en la cama.
1. Chapter 1

Una chiquilla con una hermosa cabellera dorada corría como si el Diablo le persiguiese. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban desde sus ojos hasta morir en la comisura de sus labios y otras más traviesas desaparecían a lo largo de su níveo cuello. En su desesperada huida chocó contra algo o, sería más correcto decir, contra alguien. Cayeron ambos al suelo y esa muchacha llorosa no tuvo fuerza para nada más, se quedó sollozando sobre aquel cuerpo, tirados los dos en el pavimento.

-Me cago en Dios –la pobre joven levantó la cabeza al escuchar tal maldición – Quítate de encima, joder.

La peli dorada se ofendió por el tono y por el zarandeo del que fue víctima cuando las manos del desconocido le separaron con violencia de su cuerpo.

-¿No miras por donde vas o qué? –contestó altiva, limpiándose las lágrimas. No obtuvo contestación, levantándose y sacudiendo su uniforme escolar con rabia, cuando observó al estúpido maleducado con el que había chocado se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Gomen, gomen –se apresuró a ayudar al hombre quien se levantaba en ese momento – No me había dado cuenta de que era usted…

Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

-¿Estás buscando una manera políticamente correcta de decirlo? ¿Invidente tal vez? Acabas de tirar al suelo a un puto ciego –exclamó en tono duro, agitando las manos frente al rostro de la menor.

-Gomen ne, le prometo que no era mi intención…yo…yo –la pobre muchachita estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo y terriblemente avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder – Acabo de ver a mi novio engañándome con otra –dijo sin saber por qué, volviendo a llorar.

La expresión del hombre con el que había chocado, quien calzaba unas enormes gafas de sol cuadradas, lejos de relajarse se agrió más.

-¿cuantos años tienes? –preguntó secamente, agachándose y palpando con las manos para poder recoger su bastón. La menor se dio cuenta y se agachó con prisas a recogerlo, se lo tendió pero observó que el otro seguía buscando por el suelo. Se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez, ese hombre no podía verle.

-Le estoy tendiendo el bastón, justo delante de usted –dijo algo cohibida pues nunca había tratado con una persona ciega. El hombre se irguió, parecía más indignado si cabía, alargó su mano y alcanzó después de un par de intentos la de la joven, casi arrancándole el bastón de las manos. Pareció más tranquilo una vez pudo posar su bastón en el suelo.

-Te he preguntado la edad –demandó. Vaya si era seco ese hombre, pensó una todavía sensible joven.

-Dieciocho –contestó temblorosa.

-Encima de llorona, mocosa. No sé de qué me sorprendo –musitó el hombre. La joven se ofendió hasta el extremo.

-No creo que merezca esas palabras, siento la torpeza de haberle tirado al suelo. Pero me he disculpado, no debería insultarme –se envaró mirando a ese maleducado con ira, aunque sabía que no podía verle.

-Apártate, niña, me gustaría llegar a mi casa de una puta vez –y escupiendo aquello le dio un golpe con el bastón en la espinilla, que dolió como mil demonios.

-Auch, es usted un imbécil –al imbécil en cuestión le hizo gracia que aquella joven siguiese tratándole de usted a pesar de estar insultándole.

-Oh no sabes cuánto lo siento, iba a avanzar y tu pierna estaba en el camino de mi bastón. ¿No te han enseñado que hay que dejar paso a las personas invidentes? –siguió recriminándole con malicia.

-Usted no es una persona invidente, es un ciego amargado de mierda –y diciendo aquello la joven salió corriendo con la rabia latiéndole en el pecho y las lágrimas cayendo de nuevo por sus ojos.

El hombre se había quedado estático ante esas palabras. Estuvo en medio de la calle sin avanzar por unos cuantos minutos, después simplemente sonrió y siguió su camino, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar de sus pensamientos ese extraño encuentro.

Una semana había pasado desde el "encontronazo", y nunca mejor dicho, con aquella extraña chica llorosa. Caminaba tranquilo, con el bastón por delante. En su otra mano sostenía la correa de su perrito, happy. Un pequeño y tierno cachorro de un peculiar pelaje azul.

Se detuvo escasos segundos, con una enorme y sarcástica sonrisa en los labios.

-mocosa ¿por qué me sigues? –creyó que aquella idiota saldría corriendo o que no le contestaría, por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz suave de la chica.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? –preguntó incrédula.

-Llevas una semana siguiéndome, estoy por llamar a la policía pero antes quería darte la oportunidad de que te explicases –expuso el otro tranquilo, echando a andar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –la joven con la que había chocado iba detrás de él, intrigado era poco para describir como se sentía en ese momento.

-Huelo tu perfume a kilómetros de aquí. Las mocosas no deberían utilizar esa clase de perfume, solo una que quiera aparentar algo que no es lo llevaría –dictaminó con voz dura.

-Me lo regaló mi padre –mintió la joven sonrojándose. Había empezado a utilizar ese perfume cuando había empezado a salir con su ahora exnovio.

-Una frase que solo una mocosa diría –musitó el hombre, divertido con toda la situación.

-Sigue insultándome, yo solo venía a disculparme por haberle dicho esas feas palabras –trató de pacificar la situación la menor.

-¿Y creías que en una semana habría aprendido modales? ¿O qué sería un ciego menos amargado? –contestó mordaz recordando las palabras de aquella muchacha.

-No quise decir eso, discúlpeme –dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Claro que quisiste decirlo, sino no lo habrías hecho. No sé qué mierdas quieres de mí pero me estoy hartando de tenerte merodeando por mis alrededores. Haré que happy te muerda el trasero mocosa. –dijo riéndose secamente.

-Oiga señor, deje de insultarme. Se lo digo en serio, por menos de eso le he roto la cara a algún gilipollas, así que si vuelve a llamarme…

-Mocosa –interrumpió el otro la frase.

-Es usted un estúpido –el aludido volvió a reír, aquella extraña persona seguía tratándole de usted volviendo a insultarle, francamente entretenida pensó.

-Soy un borde, un amargado, un maleducado. Pero estúpido no soy –concluyó.

-Pues a mí me lo parece –susurró la contraria.

-¿Sabes que los ciegos tenemos un oído muy fino? Si quieres decirme algo dilo en voz alta, no murmulles como una vieja, mocosa –le espetó.

-¡A MÍ ME PARECE QUE ES USTED UN ESTÚPIDO! –gritó la joven de repente. Media calle se volvió hacia ellos. El aludido no lo vio, pero estuvo seguro de que muchas personas habían escuchado ese grito.

-¿No te da vergüenza? Humillar así a un pobre ciego en medio de la calle. Pobre de mí –comenzó a dramatizar llevándose la mano a la frente teatralmente.

La menor observó complacida la hermosa sonrisa que ese hombre poseía. Para ser un ciego amargado ese hombre era muy atractivo, todos los días que le había seguido se había fijado en sus vestimentas, colores vivos, siempre a la última, cada día llevaba unas gafas de sol distintas, su peinado lejos de ser aburrido y tradicional era de lo más moderno, tenía el cabello de un peculiar color rosa, se le veían unos brazos firmes y trabajados, dedujo que su cuerpo debía estar igual de marcado. Llevaba una bufanda a cuadros blanca y era mucho más alto que ella. Además, le hacía gracia el hecho de que un ser pudiese albergar tanta mala hostia en su interior.

-No se haga usted la víctima, si no fuese porque es invidente ya le habría roto los dientes –le amenazó la joven, aunque su tono era tranquilo, incluso divertido.

-No te cortes por eso, mocosa. Ciego o no, te estoy faltando al respeto, no deberías contenerte tanto –se envaró el mayor, deteniéndose y girándose hacia su "acosadora" quien tuvo que frenar en seco para no volver a chocar con él.

-No lo decía en serio, no soy de esas que va pegando a la gente, solo me se defender ¿sabe? –respondió la menor algo cohibida por la cercanía del otro. Se moría de ganas por verle los ojos, ni siquiera una joven educada como ella se libraba de la morbosa e insana curiosidad del ser humano.

-Bueno, ya te has disculpado ¿no? Era lo que querías. Ahora ¡lárgate! –le espetó el otro, llevando la mano a su hombro a tientas y empujándole. Lo hizo con suavidad, sería un amargado pero no se consideraba un tipo violento, menos con una chica.

-No hace falta que me trate así de mal –dijo la contraria retrocediendo unos pasos.

-mocosa me estoy hartando de ti –le advirtió agitando el bastón frente a ella aunque una divertida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus carnosos labios.

-¿Acepta mis disculpas entonces? –preguntó la menor.

-Por supuesto que no. Me creo que no quisieras tirarme al suelo pero estoy seguro que piensas que soy un ciego amargado de mierda, así que no te voy a liberar de tu culpabilidad –le espetó el peli rosa.

-Pues en verdad lo siento –dijo bajando la cabeza apenada.

-Que mocosa por favor –suspiró el más alto.

-Deje de llamarme mocosa. Me llamo Lucy –exclamó ofendida.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué mierda de nombre es ese? –preguntó divertido el peli rosa.

-Pues el mío –contestó orgullosa - ¿Y usted tiene nombre o debo seguir llamándole ciego amargado de mierda? –preguntó picajosa. Al otro le hizo gracia su actitud.

-Tengo nombre, pero tú no necesitas saberlo, mocosa. Ya que no volveremos a hablar –dijo echando a andar de nuevo. Una mano rodeando su brazo le sobresaltó.

-Onegai, dígame su nombre –la súplica con la que aquella chica habló le sorprendió casi más que el contacto.

-natsu, puedes llamarme natsu –dijo sacudiéndose de encima aquella mano.

-natsu –repitió la contraria para sí misma, como si necesitase hacerlo para recordarlo – Y se ríe de mi nombre ¿será posible? –dijo riéndose.

-Bien, hechas las innecesarias presentaciones ¡Lárgate! –volvió a espetarle, aunque esta vez no le empujó ya que la chica iba a sus espaldas.

-Está bien. Hasta otra….natsu –se despidió y el aludido le oyó alejarse.

-Hasta otra, Lucy –susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

hello!  
si lo se es una completa irresponsabilidad de mi prte publicar y no acttualizar ..perom bueno  
espero si de todo corazon q esten todos ya recuperados y estables luego del seguro paro cardiaco que tuvieron luego de leer el mnga de FT XD  
xq yo casi mori xd  
yaya volviendo al tema espero q esta historia les tinque y sea de su agrado... ami aun no me cnvence al 100%

en fin saludos y disfruten y flojeen en este fds largo  
byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D


	2. Chapter 2

Otra semana había pasado. Natsu estaba entrando tranquilamente en su portal cuando volvió a olfatear aquel conocido perfume. No dijo nada pues había más personas además de esa mocosa que podían utilizar aquel perfume.

-Hola natsu –vale, era la mocosa.

-Por Dios ¿qué parte no entendiste de "no volveremos a hablar"? –dijo cansado y entrando al portal. Se sorprendió de verdad cuando escuchó que la joven pasaba tras él antes de que la puerta se cerrase - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa a ti en la cabeza, mocosa? –preguntó comenzando a enfadarse.

-Quería hablar con usted –expuso la contraria, su voz sonaba algo nerviosa.

-Pues yo no tengo ni putas ganas de mantener ningún tipo de charla contigo, así que esfúmate –le ladró.

-Onegai, escúcheme, solo serán unos segundos –imploró agarrando el brazo de natsu para impedir que se alejase, ya que éste había echado andar hacia el ascensor.

El más alto se sacudió de nuevo el agarre de encima. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta aquella mocosa que cada vez que le tocaba de improvisto su corazón casi se paraba por la impresión?

-Deja de tocarme así por las buenas, mocosa. No veo cuando vas a hacerlo y me sobresalto –exigió.

-Gomen ne. La próxima vez que vaya a tocarle le avisaré –natsu no supo si interpretar aquello con doble sentido, ya que la joven había utilizado un tono de lo más inocente.

-Habla, tienes treinta segundos antes de que llame al portero del edificio para que te eche a patadas por acosadora –ordenó.

-Bien –Lucy se puso nerviosa, trabándose con las palabras, aquello le hizo gracia a natsu – Tengo que hacer un trabajo para clase.

-¿Y eso a mí que coño me importa? –le interrumpió el otro quien golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con su bastón.

-Espere, déjeme que acabe –pidió Lucy desesperada – Es una optativa, "Lenguaje de Signos", para conseguir créditos para una beca.

-Mira que eres boba, mocosa. ¿Qué mierdas tengo yo que ver con el lenguaje de signos? Eso lo utilizan los sordos ¿Quieres añadirme más desgracias? –se burló.

-Cállese y escuche, joder –la joven de dorada cabellera acabó perdiendo la paciencia – Estudiamos más discapacidades además de la hipoacusia –dijo pedante para demostrar que incluso sabía el nombre científico de la "sordera" – Y nos han mandado realizar un trabajo sobre una persona con discapacidad que conozcamos, y solo le conozco a usted –concluyó mostrando una amplia sonrisa, que relajó al recordar que el otro no podía observar ese gesto.

-Así que ahora, además de un ciego amargado de mierda, soy un conejillo de indias discapacitado para un trabajito del cole…Vaya, mocosa, te luces haciéndome sentir bien –dijo de mala gana.

-¿Acaso no tiene una discapacidad? –preguntó la contraria sin rastro de acritud en su voz.

-la que va a tener una discapacidad vas a ser tú como no dejes de molestarme –le amenazó levantando el bastón en su dirección.

-Oh vamos, onegai. No conozco a ninguna otra persona con discapacidad. Y deje de amenazarme con el bastón parece una maldita vieja, joder –se enfadó al ver pasar cerca de su cabeza el bastón metálico del otro.

-Para empezar es una minusvalía, no una discapacidad. Discapacidad mental es lo que tú tienes, mocosa –le espetó natsu, aunque bajó el bastón de nuevo al suelo.

-Minusválido, discapacitado, ciego amargado ¿qué más dará? El caso es que es la única persona que me puede ayudar para hacer mi trabajo –dijo la menor, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos por si el más alto tenía un arranque de ira.

-¿En qué consiste el puto trabajito? –preguntó hastiado de la situación.

-Es usted un malhablado ¿lo sabía? Para que luego digan que somos los jóvenes ¡auch! –no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar un bastonazo que fue directo a su espinilla, de la cual todavía no se había borrado el moratón que le había ocasionado aquel mismo bastón.

-Lo que me faltaba, que una mocosa venga a darme lecciones a mi propia casa –siseó el otro moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-El trabajo –explicó Lucy tratando de contener su ira y sobándose la espinilla con aprehensión – consistiría en preguntas que yo le formularía y usted muy amablemente contestaría. Debo ver donde vive, su lugar de trabajo si es que tiene, como se relaciona con el entorno básicamente.

-Es decir tendría que soportarte a mi alrededor por unas cuantas horas mientras me observas como si fuese un puto hámster, es eso ¿no? ¡Ni muerto, mocosa! –gritó ofendido.

-Oh vamos, natsu. Onegai. No le molestaré, ni notará mi presencia. Y no serían unas horas, serían varios días, por la tarde –dijo alejándose del alcance de aquel bastón.

-Mira mocosa… -comenzó a decir.

-Onegai –la súplica de Lucy le interrumpió.

-No.

-Me portaré bien, se lo prometo.

-Que no.

-Serán preguntas fáciles, nada íntimas o vergonzosas. Me he preparado el trabajo a fondo –insistía la chica.

-No, no y no.

-Onegai, onegai, onegai –la contraria olvidó lo del contacto y, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, agarró la manga de la chaqueta de cuero que natsu vestía, éste volvió a sobresaltarse y por acto reflejo le arreó otro bastonazo, esta vez en la rodilla.

-Ay, me va a dejar inválida –lloriqueó la de dorada cabellera.

-Genial, así harías el trabajo sobre ti y no estarías pidiéndome gilipolleces y molestándome –le espetó dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Le pagaré –siguió insistente, corriendo detrás del mayor peli rosa.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? No necesito dinero, mocosa –dijo natsu levantando su cabeza hacia el techo.

-Andaaaa, onegai –pidió Lucy teniendo buen cuidado esta vez de no tocar al otro.

-A la mínima que algo me moleste, te correré a patadas de casa ¿estamos? –advirtió amenazante.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaai –medio gritó Lucy loca de contenta y sin poder evitarlo abrazó levemente al otro, desde uno de sus costados.

-¡Joder, mocosa! Que te lo he dicho ya unas cuantas veces –exclamó natsu deshaciéndose del contacto. Lucy se separó sonrojada.

El corto trayecto en el ascensor fue de lo más incómodo para la menor. Natsu parecía enfadado, con los brazos cruzados y ese peligroso bastón agarrado con fuerza en una de sus manos. Lucy dio gracias al Cielo cuando llegó sana y salva, sin ningún golpe más, a la planta donde vivía ese interesante cascarrabias. Se asombró cuando el otro no utilizó el bastón y llegó sin problemas hasta la que parecía ser la puerta de su casa. Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y palpando la cerradura no tardó en abrir más de tres segundos. Pasó al interior de la casa sin invitar a Lucy a hacer lo mismo, por lo que ésta se quedó en el umbral.

-mocosa ¿vas a pasar o no? –la menor interpretó eso como una invitación y pasó al interior de la casa cerrando tras ella. Se quedó impresionada por la decoración y también por lo diáfana que se le antojaba aquella lujosa casa. No había muchos muebles de por medio, pero los que había eran de estilo minimalista, colores suaves y perfectamente combinados reinaban por las paredes. Pasó el recibidor, observando que natsu había dejado el bastón allí, respiró aliviada. Miró lo bien que se desenvolvía el peli rosa en su propia casa, moviéndose casi como si pudiera ver, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-¿QUIERES ALGO DE BEBER, MOCOSA? –le escuchó gritar.

-NO, GRACIAS –contestó de igual manera. Se paseaba por el salón, se detuvo en una enorme estantería repleta de grandes y gruesos libros. No eran libros convencionales, ella solita pudo deducir aquello, eran demasiado voluminosos y grandes como para serlo, además en el lomo de aquellos libros podían apreciarse unos puntitos abultados.

-Braille –musitó Lucy paseando los dedos por encima de aquellos puntitos, preguntándose como demonios podrían leer los ciegos algo así, debían tener el tacto muy fino para que esos puntitos se convirtiesen en palabras en su mente.

-¿Contemplando mis libros? –la voz de natsu, quien le había escuchado musitar aquello, a sus espaldas le sobresaltó. Se volvió y observó que éste le tendía un vaso de Coca-Cola.

-Dije que no quería nada, pero aun así gracias –agradeció cogiendo el vaso y llevándoselo a los labios.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo he envenenado, mocosa? ¿No te enseñó tu madre que no hay que aceptar nada de un desconocido? –se burló yendo a sentarse al sofá.

-No tengo madre –se encogió de hombros la chica. Natsu se quedó un poco cortado, pero el tono de la chica no había sonado afligido, ni siquiera molesto, así que se relajó.

-¿Y padre? –preguntó cambiando su tono ácido por uno curioso.

-padre sí. Pero trabaja mucho, nunca ha tenido mucho tiempo para mí, aunque no me quejo, gracias a su trabajo no nos ha faltado de nada en casa –natsu enarcó las cejas, solo una mocosa se pondría hablar de su vida y de cosas íntimas como si nada. Pero le intrigó aquella joven, que parecía tan indiferente hacia todo y que sin embargo se empeñaba en acosarle de aquella manera.

-Vaya –musitó simplemente.

-Wow, tienes un ordenador –exclamó Lucy sorprendida - ¿Para qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-Mira que eres boba. Los ciegos también podemos utilizar el ordenador –se burló.

-¿Cómo? –seguía la menor sin creerle mucho.

-Enciéndelo –le invitó con un gesto de su mano. Lucy obedeció y esperó pacientemente hasta que el escritorio de Windows se mostró ante ella, hasta ahí todo normal. Se odió por haber pensado que tal vez la pantalla aparecería en braille, o que sería táctil o alguna estupidez por el estilo.

-Pulsa el botón de Windows en el teclado –siguió indicando natsu. la menor volvió a obedecer y se sobresaltó cuando se escuchó una voz diciendo "Inicio" – Muévete con las flechas del teclado –siguió ordenando el más alto, sonriendo sarcásticamente. Cada vez que lucy pulsaba una flecha, aquella voz informatizada leía en voz alta lo señalado "Microsoft Word", "Mozilla Firefox", "Accesorios", "Mi Pc", "Outlook Correo Electrónico" y así con todas las opciones de "Inicio". Por supuesto cada tecla tenía su correspondiente signo de braille sobre ella.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea –exclamó lucy.

-Ya veo lo bien que te has preparado el trabajo. Mira que creer que no podía ni siquiera utilizar un ordenador –se burló natsu. Lucy fue a sentarse, quedando en el sillón individual que estaba al costado del mayor. Éste al escucharle sentarse, se volvió hacia ella para demostrarle que tenía su atención.

-¿Puedo comenzar con las preguntas? –preguntó lucy obviando los ácidos comentarios contra su persona.

-Qué remedio –suspiró teatralmente natsu.

-Nombre.

-salamandra.

-El real, joder.

-No es necesario. Pon "salamandra" y ya está.

-Así va a ser difícil, si en algo tan sencillo como el nombre ya tenemos problemas no quiero imaginar las siguientes preguntas –se quejó la peli dorada.

-mocosa, tengo una condición –en ese momento, el pequeño perro que natsu le había visto pasear al otro, apareció comenzando a ladrar como un loco a la pobre muchacha, enseñándole los dientes – Ya happy, esta mocosa es de lo más pesada pero no voy a dejar que te la comas –dijo utilizando un tono tierno que lucy ni creía que supiese adoptar aquel maldito.

Natsu alzó a happy haciéndole mimos con la nariz mientras el perro le lamía la cara, finalmente le dejó sobre su regazo, acariciándole con cariño, mientras el perrillo seguía mirando a lucy desconfiado.

-¿No se supone que los perros-guía deben ser más grandes? –preguntó lucy incrédula.

-mocosa, mi perro no es un lazarillo. Es mi mascota, simplemente –le contestó secamente.

-Ah, gomen, yo pensaba…

-¿Tú piensas? ¡Vaya! Esa sí que es toda una sorpresa –se burló el mayor.

-Váyase a la mi…

-Venga, solo era una broma –le cortó – Te estaba diciendo que tenía una condición – al ver que lucy no objetaba nada, continuó – Por cada una de las preguntas que yo conteste, te haré otra que tú deberás responder.

-Pero el trabajo es sobre usted –se quejó la menor.

-No voy a abrirle la puerta de mi casa a una mocosa sin sacar algo a cambio. Vamos, es lo justo –expuso. Lucy se lo pensó.

-Está bien –fue a formular la siguiente pregunta pero natsu se le adelantó.

-¿Hace cuánto que dejaste de ser niña? –lucy se puso de todos los colores.

-Solo le he preguntado el nombre y usted me salta con ese tipo de preguntas ¿cuándo le pregunte si tiene novia con que me saldrá? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Te echaré de casa, dijiste que nada de preguntas íntimas –contestó el otro altivo – Responde mi pregunta.

-¡Já! Usted puede hacer preguntas íntimas pero yo no, eso no es muy justo que digamos –se indignó.

-Responde –ignoró natsu las quejas de la menor.

-Mi mejor amigo…

-Oh, oh. Esa me la sé. Déjame adivinar –dijo fingiéndose excitado – Tu mejor amigo es un marica reconocido, además de ser terriblemente atractivo. La amistad se convirtió en algo más sin que tú te dieses cuenta y un día te descubriste mirándole con otros ojos. Por supuesto no te atreviste a decir nada, pero una noche, de seguro había alcohol de por medio, os enrollasteis… ¡No! ¿Qué digo? Me atrevería a afirmar que follasteis –terminó con una cínica sonrisa.

-No sé para qué pregunta si no me va a dejar contestar –siseó lucy henchida de ira, en parte por que natsu fuese tan idiota, en parte porque hubiese acertado de pleno con lo que dijo.

-¿Me equivoco? –preguntó muy pagado de sí mismo.

-No fue una noche, fue una tarde –musitó lucy sonrojada.

-Oh Dios, que bueno soy. Y que predecibles sois los mocosos novatos –le espetó riéndose.

-Bien, mi pregunta ¿Es ciego de nacimiento? –intentó dejar ese tema a un lado.

-No. La mía ¿Ese mejor amigo tuyo es el novio por el que llorabas cuando chocaste conmigo?

-Oiga, eso no se vale. No puede contestarme con simples monosílabos, si no es ciego de nacimiento explíqueme porque lo es –se desesperaba la menor. Que difícil de tratar era ese hombre.

-Eso en la siguiente pregunta. Respóndeme a lo que te preguntado. Y tú sí puedes hacerlo con monosílabos.

-Sí, mi mejor amigo es ese novio al que pillé engañándome –contestó la joven, su voz se llenó de pesar.

-Vaya. Me quedé ciego en un accidente de moto, cuando tenía veintitrés años –explicó natsu, su voz sonó algo menos dura.

-¿Cuántos tiene ahora?

-Ey, no he formulado mi pregunta.

-Yo tampoco, usted ha contestado sin que yo preguntase nada –natsu resopló indignado.

-Tengo treinta ¿Te gusta más follar con chicos conocidos o te lías con el primero que pillas en una fiesta?

-¡Por Dios, natsu! ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? –lucy no podía sonrojarse más.

-Responde.

-No responderé a eso.

-Pues no habrá más preguntas.

Lucy resopló hastiada.

-Es diferente –contestó sencillamente.

-Claro que es diferente por el amor de Dios ¿carne o pescado? –seguía el otro disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello, estaba seguro de que su joven acompañante estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces.

-No lo sé, tampoco es como si hubiese tenido muchas experiencias–respondió cortada.

-¡Já! O sea que ¿no eres la típica adolescente que sale y se pone a follar con todo lo que tiene rabo? –preguntó natsu divertido.

-¡Claro que no! –Se indignó lucy – Solo con mi ex y eso han sido dos preguntas así que ahora me toca a mí. ¿En qué trabaja? Y ya que usted me está haciendo preguntas tan personales ¿tiene o ha tenido novia?

-Soy escritor y no tengo ni he tenido novia –respondió natsu cruzándose de piernas y acunando a happy en su pecho.

-No es tan feo como para no haber tenido novia en su vida –se sorprendió y admiro lucy; a ella le apasionaba la lectura. El otro simplemente rio.

-Pues no he tenido.

-¿Tan insoportable es? –preguntó lucy sin pensar.

-Eso parece –contestó natsu quien no parecía para nada ofendido.

-¿Qué tipo de libros escribe y cómo lo hace? ¿Utiliza el ordenador?

-Ey, ey. Esas son demasiadas preguntas. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Tienes algún sueño, mocosa? –preguntó adoptando un tono serio.

-Uhm…supongo que sí. Pero no quiero que se ría más de mí –contestó algo apenada.

-De seguro me reiré, así que contesta sin miedo –se burló el mayor.

-Me gustaría ser una novelista reconocida –suspiró la rubia con ojos soñadores, y para su enorme sorpresa el otro no se rio.

-yo soñaba con ser cantante –expuso.

-¿No sigue teniendo ese sueño?

-No quiero ser el Stevie Wonder japonés, gracias –ambos rieron por la gracia.

-¿Sabe? Es usted gracioso, debajo de toda esa mala hostia es usted gracioso y ocurrente –le halagó lucy sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

-mocosa, no irás a enamorarte de mí ¿verdad? –se burló el mayor, adoptando de nuevo un tono ácido.

-Ni loca –respondió lucy segura de sí misma – Aunque me llama usted muchísimo la atención –siguió sincera.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Eres así de directa y boba siempre? –preguntó natsu sorprendido.

-¿Y usted es siempre así de amargado? –se defendió.

-Si –se rió el otro.

-Conteste a mi pregunta ¿qué tipo de libros escribe?

-Es mi turno de formular pregunta –le evadió natsu.

-No, ha preguntado eso de si tenía algún sueño, es mi turno.

-Error, tú me has preguntado si siempre soy así de amargado –lucy se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que aquel cascarrabias tenía razón.

-Bien, pregunte –accedió molesta.

-¿Sentías amor por tu novio? –la pregunta dejo a la menor algo desconcertada.

-¿Qué saben las mocosas como yo sobre el amor? –respondió ágilmente.

-Aish mocosa. El amor es universal, da igual la edad que tengas –la voz de natsu sonó más dulce, casi tanto como cuando le había hablado a happy.

-Pues no lo se. Si que sentía muchas cosas por él, pero ¿amor? Sinceramente no lo se –contestó lucy quedándose pensativa.

-Eso es que no, cuando estás enamorado lo sabes perfectamente –dictaminó el mayor.

-¿Y qué sabrá usted si nunca ha tenido novia? –le espetó ofendida porque el otro se creyese con el derecho a decidir si había estado enamorada o no.

-Eso no significa que no haya amado, mocosa –respondió crípticamente.

-¿Qué tipo de libros escribe? –preguntó por tercera vez, ignorando los profundos temas que el otro se había empeñado en sacar.

-De todo un poco, de amor, de suspense, de fantasía, eróticos…

-¿Eróticos? –le interrumpió la menor sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Si, eróticos, mocosa ¿Qué no has leído ninguno de esos? –preguntó burlonamente.

-Si, pero…no se…no parece usted el típico que se sienta a escribir una apasionada escena entre dos personas –explicó la contraria su sorpresa.

-Hehehe mira que eres boba, mocosa –a lucy se le antojó hermosa esa risilla que tenía, ignoró los insultos y el "apodo" que parecía haberle puesto natsu.

-¿Dónde escribe?

-Aquí en mi casa.

-No me refiero a eso –se desesperaba la menor para deleite del mayor - ¿Con qué?

-Con las manos.

-Maldita sea ¿qué aparato utiliza? ¿Una máquina de escribir? ¿El ordenador?

-El ordenador, mocosa. No te pongas nerviosa. ¿Es que no toleras una broma? –siguió natsu picajoso.

-No me hacen gracia sus bromas –se indignó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si antes me has dicho que te parecía gracioso. Gracioso y ocurrente. Aclárate, mocosa.

-Váyase al cuerno.

-Hehehe. Escribo en el ordenador, "Word" está adaptado para leer en voz alta lo que escribo y así puedo ver si cometo errores –explicó antes de que la muchachita se hartase de verdad.

-Vaya, que interesante –exclamó lucy olvidando su enfado tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Eras de esas que practicaba sexo moderno con tu ex? Aunque viendo como llorabas cuando le pillaste con otro de seguro era solo tradicional –se burló.

-A eso sí que no pienso contestar –se indignó lucy quien no recordaba haber conocido a un adulto tan descarado y maleducado.

-tradicional ¡seguro! –se burló.

-moderno –se defendió cayendo en el juego del otro.

-No te creo.

-Pues no lo hagas. Dígame el título de alguno de sus libros –demandó la menor.

-No quiero.

-¿Hay alguno en esta salón?

-Por supuesto, el que está sobre la mesa del ordenador es el último que publiqué –natsu sonrió cuando escuchó a la menor levantarse presurosa para observar el libro.

-Está en braille –lloriqueó.

-Claro, mocosa. Me apetece leer lo que escribo de vez en cuando –dijo malicioso.

-Adivinaré el título –advirtió.

-Con tus conocimientos avanzados de braille ¿verdad? –siguió burlándose.

-Deme un minuto.

-O dos si quieres, con tal de que dejes de acosarme a preguntas –respondió natsu acomodándose en el sillón y comenzando a jugar con happy. Escuchaba a la menor maldecir en voz baja "No hay conexión a Internet" le escuchó decir. Natsu se alegró de haber desconectado el Wifi aquella noche.

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER –aquel gritito sobresaltó al mayor y happy casi acaba en el suelo por lo que empezó a ladrar al causante del sobresalto de su dueño.

-Chsss happy ¿El qué no puedes creer, mocosa?

-Usted es Natsu Dragneel –exclamó triunfante.

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado? –trataba de mantenerse indiferente, pero lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido.

-Comparé las letras en braille de la portada del libro con las de las teclas del ordenador –explicó orgullosa de sí misma.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es verdad que a veces piensas –se rio natsu.

-Escribe "intense love" y se atreve a mofarse –se indignó.

-Y solo demuestras lo moderna que eres por conocer mis libros –siguió el mayor impasible.

-¿Es usted moderno o adicto al sexo? –preguntó lucy utilizando las palabras del otro.

-Por supuesto, ambas –contestó natsu acomodándose en el sofá aún más - ¿Por qué conoces mis libros? –preguntó como si no acabase de dejar a la menor cohibida por su declaración.

-Mi ex ama sus libros, le ama a usted también. Como escritor claro. Así que para su cumple le fui a regalar este mismo libro que tengo en mis manos…

-¿En braille? –se burló natsu, bostezando.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso. Así que le compré uno a él y compré otro para mí, para ver qué tan maravilloso era usted para que mi novio le adorase tanto.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el mayor.

-¿Quiere saber mi opinión? –lucy se hizo la interesante.

-Lo cierto es que me importa una mierda, tengo miles de fans y más dinero del que puedo gastar. La opinión de una mocosa no afectará a mi autoestima –respondió secamente.

-Lo cierto es que me fascinó la sensibilidad con la que estaba escrito ese libro. Fui corriendo a la biblioteca y me leí su obra completa en menos de una semana –el tono de lucy se tornó suave. Natsu quiso evitarlo, pero una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en sus labios.

-Así que los leíste en la biblioteca ¿no? Haciéndome perder dinero, mocosa –pero no lo dijo con acritud, fue otra de sus bromas, así que lucy rió con él.

-Debo marcharme Dragneel-sama –parecía realmente afligida.

-Prefiero que me llames natsu –dijo el otro.

-Como desee, natsu ¿Puedo venir mañana a la misma hora? –preguntó tímidamente.

-No.

-De igual forma aquí estaré y si es necesario fundir el timbre de su puerta lo haré –y diciendo aquello se marchó soltando suaves carcajadas por el camino a la puerta que dejaron a natsu sonriendo tontamente y con buen sabor de boca. Que mocosa tan interesante, pensó tumbándose en el sofá.

-..-.-

Si lo se hace miles d años q debi de actualizar este, pero no me cnvencia del todo pero bueeee  
espero les guste y nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

-Fue muy duro al principio. Pero a todo te acostumbras. El ser humano es adaptable –decía natsu mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Lo había dejado hacía un mes, pero el estrés que le causaban las visitas de la menor le había hecho retomar el vicio, al menos eso le había dicho a la pobre de lucy quien se sintió terriblemente culpable. Era tan divertido burlarse de esa chica.

-¿Te costó mucho aprender a leer en braille? –preguntó la menor, después de más de dos semanas visitando a natsu por fin había comenzado a tutearle.

-¡Horrores! ¿Cómo mierdas voy a conseguir que estos putos puntitos se conviertan en palabras? Pensaba desesperado –natsu reía tranquilo, recordando el pasado. Lucy se alegró de que el peli rosa hubiese pensando lo mismo que ella acerca del braille.

-Pero lo has conseguido –le alabó la menor.

-No me quedaba otra. Cuando sufrí el puto accidente, solo quería recuperarme. Cuando los médicos me dijeron que no volvería a ver me cagué en Dios por seguir vivo. Pero la lectura me ayudó. Nunca me había planteado ser escritor. Al principio escuchaba libros leídos, pero no es lo mismo. No es esa emoción de imaginar las voces en tu cabeza, la entonación de cada personaje –natsu había pasado de ser un estúpido y seco malhablado a un estúpido y seco malhablado de lo más agradable para lucy. Sí, seguía utilizando palabrotas en cada frase que decía, seguía llamándole "mocosa", pero a la menor se le antojaba la persona más interesante que había conocido.

-natsu –le llamó tímidamente.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué nunca te quitas las gafas de sol? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Creo que es hora de que te marches a casa, mocosa –dijo él levantándose del sofá.

-Gomen, natsu. Gomen. No quería ofenderte –se disculpó lucy levantándose también y haciendo repetidas inclinaciones, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el otro no podía verle.

-¿Por qué iba a tener que quitarme las gafas? No creí que serías tan morbosa, mocosa –el mayor parecía indignado de verdad.

-Gomen, soy una estúpida. Solo quería ver cómo era tu rostro –siguió disculpándose con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo no sé cómo es el tuyo ¿por qué debes saber tú como es el mío? –contestó ácidamente.

Lucy se dio cuenta que el otro tenía razón.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento. Me marcharé –dijo con un hilo de voz - ¿Puedo volver mañana? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Haz lo que te de la puta gana, como si fueses a hacerme caso si te digo que no –y diciendo aquello se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando con un portazo tras él.

Lucy salió de la casa sintiéndose estúpida y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos por haber ofendido de esa manera al otro. Aquellas dos semanas habían sido de las mejores que recordaba en su vida. Se sentía contenta, extrañamente feliz sabiendo que después del instituto acudiría a ver a natsu. A su adorado Natsu Dragneel, ese excelente escritor que le transportaba a otros mundos mientras leía sus libros. Sabía que se estaba aferrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía. Emocionada, excitada, complacida y ¿por qué no decirlo? ese escritor le había calado hondo en el pecho.

-o-

Natsu se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente lucy no se presentó en su casa. Tal vez se hubiese pasado con ella. Era normal que la chica sintiese curiosidad por verle los ojos. Él también la tendría. Pero era un tema tan delicado, tan personal. Representaban todo su mal, todo su odio por la persona en la que se había convertido tras el accidente. Se sintió mal por vez primera por haber tratado así a esa chica que solo se dedicaba a hablarle con respeto y admiración. Mierda, salamandra, te ablandas con la edad, se burló de sí mismo. Se decidió a hacer algo.

-o-

Lucy no había acudido esa tarde a casa de natsu. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberle ofendido. Prefirió darle un día de descanso al escritor "de su molesta presencia". Sabía que le agobiaba. Pensó en como enmendar su error. Se desesperaba pensado en mil formas de disculparse, de demostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba, pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena o lo suficientemente poco ridícula.

Cuando al día siguiente se presentó frente a la puerta del mayor, ya se le había ocurrido algo que no le parecía tan descabellado. Llamó al timbre. Escuchó los ladridos de bienvenida de happy y luego los pasos de natsu. Cuando abrió, a la menor se le antojó hermoso. Vestía unos pantalones de chándal negros, con una camiseta blanca en la que se leía "You RLZ!" en letras también negras. Su pelo rosa algo alocado y sus eternas gafas negras y grandes cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, iba descalzo.

-Hola, natsu –saludó lucy tratando de sonar animada.

-Hola lucy Heartfilia –la menor se quedó pálida mientras entraba al interior de la vivienda siguiendo al mayor.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Busqué en Internet el teléfono de tu instituto –lucy se maldijo recordando la conversación en la que había dicho el nombre del lugar donde estudiaba – Llamé y pedí información sobre la asignatura de "Lenguaje de Signos", me dijeron que debía estar equivocado ya que en ese instituto no impartían esa asignatura. Pregunté por una chica que se hacía llamar lucy y me dijeron "¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Heartfilia?" Fue fácil que me dieran tu nombre, no protegen mucho la privacidad de sus alumnos ¿eh? –finalizó natsu quien parecía divertirse con todo aquello.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir lucy sonrojada hasta la raíz.

-Tú simplemente chocaste un día con un ciego. El día en que descubriste que tu noviecito te engañaba con otra y no se te ocurrió mejor forma de pasar el rato que viniendo a joder y a hacer perder su tiempo al ciego. Cuando encima descubriste que ese ciego resultaba ser un escritor que admirabas, tu gilipollez salió redonda –el tono de natsu se iba endureciendo más y más.

-No, no, natsu, de verdad que no –el labio inferior de lucy comenzó a temblar.

-Vete de mi casa, mocosa. Ya me harté de ti –le espetó el otro.

-No, no, no, onegai. Natsu, escúchame –pidió desesperada agarrando al mayor por los brazos, éste se deshizo del contacto como si le hubiese quemado.

-Que no me toques –le recordó.

-natsu, onegai, escúchame. Es cierto que al principio solo vi en ti algo nuevo, algo con lo que nunca me había encontrado. Pero aquellas palabras tan feas que te dije, a pesar de lo maleducado que fuiste conmigo, no salían de mi cabeza. Me sentía muy mal, no por haber tirado a un ciego al suelo, sino por haber herido los sentimientos de una persona –el mayor escuchaba mostrando indiferencia – Pasaba todos los días por el lugar en el que me había chocado contigo, tengo que atravesar tu calle para ir a mi instituto, y entonces te vi y comencé a observarte. Me atraía mucho como vestías, como te peinabas, lo seguro que parecías caminando entre toda esa gente, sin ver –natsu frunció el ceño, no quería seguir escuchando, pero el tono de lucy le tenía clavado en el sitio, mostraba tanto arrepentimiento, parecía tan afectada – Quería conocerte, te prometo que nunca me había pasado nada así. Sí que me intrigaba eso de que fueses ciego, pero eso era solo una ínfima parte de lo que me atraía de ti. Y me inventé esa gilipollez sobre el trabajo, no sabía que otra manera podría conocerte. Gomen por mentirte, natsu, gomen, gomen, gomen –seguía desesperada.

-Márchate –dijo secamente, aunque su voz no sonaba tan autoritaria y ácida como otras veces.

-Quiero que me veas –susurró lucy. Natsu enarcó ambas cejas bajo aquellas gafas.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó llevándose la mano a la oreja como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

-Sé que tienes el oído muy fino así que no me hagas repetirlo.

-Debo tener algo que lo obstruye –dijo sarcástico señalándose la oreja.

-Quiero que me veas, quiero que veas mi rostro –la voz de la menor temblaba levemente.

-Definitivamente estoy perdiendo oído –contestó natsu. Lucy no se amedrentó y se dirigió en pos del mayor, quien se sentó en el sofá. La chica de cabellera dorada se sentó a su lado, olvidando el sillón individual que siempre ocupaba.

-Vamos, he visto como lo hacen en las películas. Voy a coger tus manos –anunció y diciendo aquello agarró las manos de natsu. El mayor se sintió extraño ante el contacto, la voz de lucy se había tornado más segura pero su pulso temblaba mientras le levantaba las manos llevándolas a su propio rostro.

-Está bien, suéltame. Te "veré" –dijo burlonamente – Pero no me quitaré las gafas.

-Claro, no lo hago por eso –dijo lucy apuradamente.

Natsu se acomodó en el sillón, girándose y apoyando una de sus piernas en el mueble, para poder estar de frente a lucy. Ésta también se giró solo que en vez de una, subió ambas piernas quedando sentada en pose "indio". Temblaba de expectación. Las yemas de los dedos de natsu se posaron en su frente. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Aquel suave contacto se deslizó hacia arriba, siguiendo la línea del nacimiento de su cabello.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que no fueses calva. Con todo el tinte que se utiliza últimamente no es raro que hayan mocosas quedándose calvas –rio natsu para relajar la tensión del momento. Lo consiguió ya que lucy rio suavemente.

Aquellos dedos bajaron por las sienes aun siguiendo la línea del cabello y llegaron a sus orejas, allí las agarró con delicadeza.

-Tampoco eres una orejona –siguió comentando el otro. Lucy estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto, las orejas eran su punto débil y trataba de ignorar el cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en su vientre – Además tienes pendientes.

Acariciando el cabello de lucy, a natsu le agrado que fuera tan sedoso y le agrado aún más el sutil aroma que este desprendía

Delineó con sus dedos el mentón. Lucy trataba de mantener su respiración bajo control, pero solo con pensarlo ésta se agitaba.

-Primero me gusta ver la forma de la cara, luego lo que hay en ésta. ¿Tienes nariz? –preguntó gracioso.

-No mucha –se rio lucy. Natsu llevó las yemas de sus dedos hasta allí.

-Aww es pequeñita –se burló adoptando un tono infantil para fastidiar a la contraria. Lucy apartó su cara indignada.

-Encima no te rías de mí –dijo.

-Vaya, alguien esta sensible hoy –siguió natsu echando sus manos hacia delante para volver a posarlas sobre el rostro de la menor, quien se dejó hacer volviendo a su posición.

Llegó al contorno de los ojos teniendo cuidado de que lucy los tuviera cerrados.

-Vaya, tienes los ojos rasgados ¿Eres japonés? –ambos rieron.

-mis ojos son color chocolate –le contó la menor.

-deben de ser muy bellos –dijo sonriente.

El contacto era tan dulce, al menos así lo sentía lucy. Toda esa dulzura que natsu no mostraba con sus palabras la estaba sintiendo con ese contacto.

-Creí que te costaría más esto. La gente no está acostumbrada al contacto físico, algo como esto no le agrada a la mayoría –natsu pareció pensar en voz alta.

-Como antes de ayer me dijiste que no conocías mi rostro, quería que lo hicieras –contestó lucy sintiendo arder sus mejillas ante esas tontas palabras.

-Hehehe te has sonrojado –dijo natsu, pero su voz no fue burlona, fue tierna.

Posó sus manos en aquellas mejillas, acogiéndolas en sus palmas.

-Te imagino como un tomate, mocosa. Y te me antojas un tomate bien bonito –le alabó para que se tranquilizase. Pero lejos de cumplir su cometido, aquel piropo hizo que los mofletes bajo sus manos ardieran aún más.

Lucy apartó aquellas manos ajenas de su rostro. Tenía esa pequeña ventaja, podía evitar que natsu observase como se sonrojaba, pero no si éste estaba agarrando sus mejillas.

-Aún no "he visto" tu cuello y tus labios –dijo natsu haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos ahora libres. La menor sentía que el otro estaba más serio, como si aquello fuese algo solemne, o al menos así lo entendía.

-El cuello no es parte del rostro –exclamó lucy tratando de ganar tiempo para poder normalizar su pulso y la temperatura de su cara,

-¿Y si eres cuellicorta o tienes papada? –se rio natsu suavemente.

-Está bien –dio permiso de nuevo. El mayor no necesitó más y casi con avidez dirigió ambas manos donde sabía estaba el cuello de la peli dorada. Con haberlo palpado un poco habría bastado para saber que "sus temores" no eran ciertos, pero algo le impulsó a acariciar aquel cuello en toda su extensión, solo con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente, de manera casi sugestiva. Escuchó un suspiro escapar de los labios de la menor y sintió como algo en su interior comenzaba a burbujear.

-tienes una piel muy suave mocosa –susurró. No sabía por qué, pero el ambiente que habían creado invitaba a hablar con aquel tono, en ese momento.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la barbilla ajena y finalmente llegaron a los labios. Delineó las comisuras, para después recorrer el labio inferior. Era carnoso, subió al superior, notando la cálida respiración de lucy en sus dedos, procedente de su nariz.

-Tienes unos labios bonitos –susurró. La menor no pudo más y, con la mente embotada por aquella íntima situación, abrió levemente los labios, atrapando el extremo de aquellos dedos entre ellos.

Natsu dejó de respirar escasos segundos. La menor no hacía nada, simplemente mantenía sus labios en torno a la yema de sus dedos. Esa inexperiencia mezclada con tal atrevimiento, enloqueció al mayor, quién se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de lucy, no más que un leve roce, con sus dedos aún por medio.

-natsu –jadeó lucy cuando el otro se separó, retirando sus dedos.

-Mira moc…

La menor no le dejó continuar agarrando el rostro del otro entre sus temblorosas manos, acariciando con sus pulgares aquellas redonditas y suaves mejillas.

-Voy a besarte –anunció y así lo hizo, juntado sus labios de nuevo. Se sintió en el Cielo, jamás había sentido nada como lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Natsu parecía reacio a responder a aquel cálido contacto, pero cuando sintió que aquellos dulces labios comenzaban a masajear los suyos casi con timidez no pudo reprimirse, y llevó sus manos a la nuca de la menor, enredando sus dedos en aquellos sedosos cabellos para atraerle hacia él y poder así profundizar el beso. Ladeó su cabeza para acoplar mejor sus bocas y comenzó a lamer los labios de la menor, ésta los entreabrió atrapando el inferior del mayor entre los suyos, succionándolo suavemente y lamiéndolo con cuidado. Finalmente dio acceso a la ávida lengua del más alto, lucy se sintió estallar de júbilo cuando ésta entró en contacto con la suya. Respondió con timidez al juego húmedo que comenzaron, entrelazando sus lenguas dentro de su propia boca. Las manos de natsu se cerraron con más fuerza, apretando sus cabellos con determinación. La dirección del beso cambió y la menor se vio perdida con la intensidad que éste adquiría. Se separó unos instantes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes seguirme el ritmo? –nunca había escuchado la voz de natsu de aquella manera, impregnada de sensualidad, más grave de lo habitual y con el deseo tintándola.

-Soy una mocosa ¿recuerdas? –jadeó, enredando ahora ella sus manos en los cabellos ajenos y comenzando otro delicioso beso, aunque esta vez fue su lengua la que ingresó entre aquellos divinos labios que el mayor poseía. Si antes se sentía tocando el Cielo, ahora sabía que había volado más allá de éste, cuando las manos de natsu comenzaron a acariciar su cuello, bajando fugazmente a sus pechos, acariciándolos con mimo por encima de la ropa. Rompieron de nuevo el beso, boqueando en busca de un aire que en aquel momento creían innecesario.

-No me conformo con tu rostro, mocosa. Quiero "verte" entera –susurró natsu, el deseo hacía que su voz vibrase por lo grave que se tornaba. Por toda respuesta, lucy se sacó el chaleco escolar y la blusa, nunca había sido así de impulsiva, y aún se sentía insegura ante el mayor, pero quería complacerle, no había nada que desease más en aquel momento.

-Adelante –invitó al otro, su voz temblaba. A natsu se le antojaba tierna, extremadamente tierna.

,.,.,

Hello! Bueno antes que nada perdón por la tardanza  
no tengo escusas

En fin espero les haya gustado el cap; el prox se viene con lemon u/U  
y si gustan lo puedo subir mañana puesto q lo tengo casi listo ;D


	4. Chapter 4

-Recuéstate –pidió con dulzura. A lucy le extrañó que no fuese una orden. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando su cabeza sobre el reposabrazos. Dobló sus piernas, pegando los talones a su propio trasero. Natsu se sentó al filo del sofá, a la altura de su cadera. Posó sus manos en la cinturilla de la falda escolar de la rubia.

-Uh, que tacto más feo tiene tu falda –rio gravemente.

-es del uniforme escolar, es horroroso –contestó lucy.

-No me recuerdes que vas al instituto ¿quieres? Así tal vez pueda sentirme un poco menos pederasta.

-Tengo dieciocho –le recordó lucy.

-Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, mocosa.

-¿Quieres esperar dos años para poder verme entera? –susurró de manera sensual recordando las palabras de natsu.

-Lo cierto es que no, definitivamente soportaré sentirme un pederasta –musitó y diciendo aquello subió sus manos por el suave y plano abdomen de la chica. Acariciaba con delicadeza, lucy tuvo la estúpida idea de que le estaba memorizando, leyendo, como si fuese un libro escrito en braille. ¿A quién se le ocurrían ese tipo de gilipolleces con la mente inflamada de deseo? Pues a ella, solamente a ella. Un dedo travieso se coló en su ombligo, provocando que se retorciese sobre aquel sillón.

-No hagas eso –dijo con voz temblorosa. Natsu rio obedeciéndole. Siguió moviendo sus manos, paseándolas por los costados de la menor. Notaba la piel erizarse a su paso; y descubrió que la menor poseía unas caderas y cintura de muerte. Le encantaba.

-Tienes la piel muy suave –le halagó nuevamente. Lucy sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Gracias –susurró quedamente.

Sintió aquellas dulces manos acariciando la zona de sus costillas, tembló levemente por el placer de aquel contacto.

-No estás nada mal, mocosa –la aludida no soportaría otro cumplido más sin derretirse entre aquellas manos.

-práctico natación –contestó. Natsu quiso hasta reír ante el comentario innecesario de la contraria. Pero aquello no disminuyó ni un ápice su deseo, de hecho lo incrementó. Aquella mocosa era tan sexy e inexperta que le fundía el cerebro.

Lucy observó al mayor inclinarse sobre su cuerpo. Tembló más violentamente, notando los exagerados latidos de su corazón y como el deseo se arremolinaba sin remedio en su vientre. La nariz de natsu se paseó por su pecho, aspirando con delicadeza el embriagador aroma de la menor.

-Debajo de ese perfume de mujer, tu piel huele muy dulce –la voz del más alto salía ronca y sensual. La peli dorada se estremeció por las palabras y por aquella nariz que seguía rozando con su piel y que en aquel momento se detuvo sobre uno de sus pechos. Las manos de natsu seguían detenidas sobre sus costillas; pero eso cambio cuando masajeo ambo montículos con demasiada intensidad.

El mayor acaricio y de alguna manera se sintió orgulloso al ver el tamaño de los pechos de la menor, llevo ambas manos a su espalda para así poder liberar a esas "pequeñas" de su cárcel de encaje.

Una vez completamente expuestas, Con la punta de su nariz, el mayor brindó una pequeña caricia sobre aquel botoncito que se puso duro al instante. Un jadeo que sonó más bien como un gemidito escapó de los labios de lucy.

-mocosa ¿ya andas caliente? –preguntó natsu malicioso. No dejo que la contraria contestase, llevando uno de sus brazos hacia atrás hasta que su codo frotó suavemente la intimidad de la joven.

-Hmm –un gemidito más fuerte que el anterior resonó en la silenciosa sala. El mayor sonrió complacido.

-Recuerda que solo te estoy "viendo" –se burló el peli rosa. Aunque para desmentir sus palabras rodeó con sus labios aquel botoncito, lamiéndolo con mimo. Sintió a la menor estremecerse y retorcerse levemente entre sus manos, las cuales afianzó con fuerza en aquellos duros costados.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó tímidamente lucy.

-Por el momento sí, no me desagrada del todo –recibió un suave toque en la cabeza por su ácido comentario, escuchó las suaves carcajadas de la peli dorada. Sonriendo pasó a utilizar sus dientes, tironeando con suavidad de aquel pequeño pezón. Lucy arqueó su espalda.

-Hmm natsu –al aludido empezaron a apretarle de verdad los pantalones cuando escuchó su nombre dicho con aquella devoción, con aquella voz cargada de deseo y ternura.

-¿Son claritos o son oscuros? –preguntó palpando en el otro pecho hasta que atrapó el desatendido pezón comenzando a masajearlo y estimularlo delicadamente entre sus dedos. Lucy se sonrojó aún más por la pregunta, pero se dio cuenta de que el mayor en verdad deseaba saberlo.

-son claros –contestó con un hilo de voz muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-Deben verse de lo más hermosos y apetecibles –jadeó el mayor, venciéndose un poco más sobre aquel cuerpo y subiendo la intensidad de sus lamidas y sus dedos. Sentir la espalda de lucy arquearse de placer le enloquecía.

-Eres tan sensible, mocosa –susurró, subiendo su lengua hasta el cuello de la aludida, quien hizo su cabeza a un lado para dejarle todo el espacio que quisiera a aquella experta boca. Con la mente en llamas la menor comenzó a recriminarse ya que ella no estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba dejando que natsu le enloqueciese y le consintiese. Sufrió un debate interno sobre qué era lo que podía hacer. Ese sexy escritor respiraba experiencia y sensualidad por todos sus poros, y ella a lo sumo se habría acostado seis veces con su ex. Iba a quedar como una estúpida. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te tensas, mocosa? –preguntó natsu separando sus labios de aquel apetitoso cuello y quedando sentado de nuevo en el sofá. Lucy sintió incluso ganas de llorar cuando aquellos labios y aquellas manos se retiraron de su cuerpo - ¿Ya te has arrepentido? –preguntó el mayor mostrándose seguro, aunque en el fondo deseaba no tener razón.

-No, natsu, para nada. Es solo que…yo no…no sé si te complaceré –admitió notando sus mejillas arder. El aludido no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro cargado de la ternura que le inspiraba esa cabeza loca.

-No pienses tonterías, mocosa –susurró, palpando con sus manos la cara de la joven para saber dónde estaban sus labios y así inclinarse para poder besarle con dulzura.

-N-No son tonterías. No quiero que te rías de mí también por esto –lucy parecía realmente preocupada.

-¿Pero quieres ir más allá? –preguntó natsu relamiéndose los labios con solo pensar lo que conllevaba "ir más allá".

-Por supuesto que quiero, es lo que más deseo en este momento –contestó la menor demostrando una seguridad que no poseía.

Natsu sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Trató que la gula no se notase tanto en su rostro. Pero esa muchacha no sabía cómo le habían prendido las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Bajando su mano por todo el torso de lucy, llegó hasta la falda, allí agarró con delicadeza la intimidad de la contraria, por encima de tela, comenzando a masajearla con dedicación. Cuando sintió que la joven abría levemente sus piernas mientras gemidos suaves y graves emergían de su garganta, natsu supo que no había marcha atrás.

-Vaya, mocosa. Casi pensé que me encontraría con alguna sorpresa desagradable aquí abajo–se rio para tratar de relajar a lucy y que ésta no se corriera a la mínima. Natsu aún recordaba cómo había sido él a esa edad y no quería decepcionarse, pues tenía en mente hacerle muchas cosas a aquella interesante y cariñosa joven.

-pero que idiota eres –gimió la contraria, abriendo más sus piernas. El mayor rio suavemente. Deslizó su mano libre hasta el botón de la falda y lo desabrochó con agilidad, bajando también el cierre.

-Levanta –le ordenó palmeando su cadera con delicadeza, lucy apoyó su peso en sus pies levantando el trasero del sillón. Sintió como sus bragas y su falda se deslizaban por sus piernas.

-natsu –gimoteó de repente pudorosa, cubriendo su intimidad con sus manos.

-Dime que no eres tan boba como para haberte tapado –se burló el mayor, y cuando llevó sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica descubrió, enterneciéndose, que así era, al notar las dos manos de lucy cubriéndose.

-Me da vergüenza –se sonrojó la menor, cerrando sus piernas de nuevo con su falda aún por la mitad de sus pantorrillas.

-Vamos, quita las manos. No puedo verte ¿recuerdas? –trató el otro de relajarle, llevando su mano a tientas hasta la mejilla de la joven y acariciándola con el dorso de sus dedos. Lucy apartó sus manos, temerosa y desconfiada. Agarró la mano que paseaba por su mejilla y la llevó a sus labios, besándola con cariño.

Natsu se sentía desbordado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. De verdad que nunca se había planteado que algo como aquello sucediera, de hecho cuando había descubierto que lo del trabajo de la chica era una patraña, había decidido echar de su vida a aquella joven. Por eso le costaba procesar el hecho de que estaba allí, muerto de deseo por aquella mocosa, aquella dulce y encantadora mocosa desnuda bajo sus manos.

Los dedos que la menor besaba se esfumaron. Observó algo perdida como natsu se levantaba del sillón, sintió unos instantes de pánico hasta que vio que el peli rosa se posicionaba de rodillas frente a ella en el sillón, acariciando sus rodillas desnudas. Bajó sus manos hasta los tobillos de lucy y allí tiró con algo de fuerza para levantar una de las piernas de la chica hasta dejar el pie apoyado en su hombro. Con delicadeza tiró de la media, quitándosela. Le besó el dorso del pie, subiendo sus labios por el interior hasta llegar a la falda que se había quedado arrugada a la altura de la rodilla de la menor. Tiró con suavidad sacándola por completo. Volvió a besar aquella suave piel, hasta llegar al interior de la rodilla, para ese entonces ya se había tenido que inclinar, por lo que la mitad de la pierna de la chica quedaba sobre su espalda.

Lucy temblaba descontroladamente. Se sentía morir de deseo, de ternura. Recordó los desastrosos polvos con su ex, y no pudo evitar pensar que no tenía ni idea de lo que era el verdadero sexo. El apuro con el que se la había metido su ex no se comparaba en nada con aquello dulces preliminares, aquellos tiernos y excitantes mimos que el mayor le regalaba de manera experta. Sintió como tiraba de su otra pierna, y se vio despojada de toda su ropa, incluidos los calcetines. Se sintió vulnerable frente al otro y aquello le gustó.

Natsu dejó caer aquellas piernas sobre el sillón, a ambos lados de sus rodillas, quedando él entre entra ellas. Se inclinó posando sus manos en los huesos de la cadera de la menor.

-tienes una cadera… y una cintura, joder justo como me gustan –sentencio delineando el contorno, bajando hasta la ingle con la yema de sus dedos.

-Hmmm, si nastu, las tengo –jadeó lucy.

El aludido al escuchar la voz tan necesitada y expectante de la contraria se sintió derretir. Bajó sus labios hasta aquellas curvas y paseó su lengua por aquella piel. Bajó dando suaves besos hasta acabar besando las ingles de la menor. Lucy había subido los brazos y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el reposabrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sentía su intimidad rozar con la cálida mejilla del mayor, eso le enloquecía. Sintió un dedo del otro acariciando su sexo, comenzó a sufrir leves espasmos debidos al desgarrador placer.

-Vaya, mocosa ¿Solo con esto ya estás bastante mojada? –dijo en tono lujurioso, separando y volviendo a juntar su dedo contra aquella zona húmeda.

-Nunca nadie me había puesto tan cachonda –gimió lucy. El mayor sonrió complacido. Sin previo aviso se levantó dejando a una temblorosa joven sobre el sillón quien le miró sin comprender.

-¿natsu? –le llamó temerosa.

-Ya, mocosa. Pierde tus miedos. Ven, vamos a mi habitación, a la cama –expuso alargando su mano a la nada. Ésta fue rápidamente cogida por lucy, quien se levantó del sillón, tambaleándose por todas las sensaciones que había experimentado. Natsu tiró de su mano al notar la inestabilidad y le abrazó evitando que se desequilibrase – Chsss mocosa, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

.-.-.

Creo que tendre que cambiar la categoría..que creen? XD  
en fin salo mucho mas tedioso de lo que esperaba, pero no quería solamente sexo crudo y frio entre ellos u/u  
bien perdón por la tradanza pero Sali super tarde de la u y llegue a mi casa como a eso de las 23:30.. en fin  
descnsen ;D  
pd: les gussto? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Con delicadeza guio a la menor por el pasillo, el cual lucy solo había recorrido para ir al baño en un par de ocasiones. Cuando entraron a la habitación de natsu, la peli dorada no pudo atender a nada, solo logró procesar que había una enorme cama de matrimonio, los nervios se la estaban comiendo por dentro. No quería quedar como una mocosa, aunque le agradase tanto que natsu le llamase así. Pero lo cierto es que estaba por correrse y se sentía tan excitada que supo que hiciese lo que hiciese quedaría como lo que era: una mocosa.

-Túmbate –pidió natsu con suavidad, tirando delicadamente de su mano para que la contraria avanzase hasta la cama.

-natsu quiero verte –la menor sintió aquella mano que agarraba tensarse – Quiero ver tu cuerpo, si no quieres quitarte las gafas me da igual –aclaró para que el otro se relajase y así fue ya que cuando el mayor desenlazó sus manos la suya no se notaba tensa.

Lucy se tumbó bocarriba, esperando que natsu hiciese algo, le observó quitarse la camiseta. Contempló ávida y extasiada aquel trabajado torso, más tostado que el suyo con aquellos pezoncitos oscuritos, se le antojó demasiado sexy, demasiado hermoso. No tuvo respiro cuando el mayor se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior con decisión. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando contempló la erección que se cargaba el otro. Casi no le cabía duda que lo sería, aquello iba a ser doloroso, de seguro iba a doler.

-vaya… no tienes nada de pequeño –dijo lucy cálidamente recordando lo que el otro había dicho sobre su intimidad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle pequeño, mocosa? –se rio natsu subiéndose a la cama, quedando de rodillas a un costado de lucy. Aquellas gafas seguían cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

La menor alargó su mano.

-Te voy a tocar –avisó recordando las órdenes del otro sobre advertirle cuando fuese a hacer algo como aquello. Aunque pensándolo bien, lucy no creyó que natsu le ordenase aquello sabiendo que algún día acabarían así.

Natsu moría de expectación pues no sabía dónde se posaría el contacto. Una parte de su cerebro deseaba que la mano de la menor se cerrase en torno a su erección, pero aquello sería descarado y le gustaba la inocencia de esa chica, era lo que más le prendía. Sintió los dedos de lucy pasearse por su pecho, pasando con delicadeza por encima de uno de sus pezones. No está mal, sonrió el mayor. Supo que esa chica estaba muerta de miedo, que lo que más temía era quedar mal ante él, se compadeció por el cariño que le había cogido en pocas semanas, sabiendo que debía darle algo a cambio.

-mocosa –susurró seriamente, la aludida al escuchar aquel tono retiró su mano instantáneamente, como si le hubiesen regañado por estar haciendo algo mal. Natsu sonrió con dulzura – Me voy a quitar las gafas ¿vale? –susurró.

Lucy sintió que su corazón estallaba de emoción. No por verle los ojos, aquello había dejado de ser una prioridad, sino por que natsu iba a confiar en ella, iba a mostrarse ante ella como era.

-¿Pu-Puedo hacerlo yo? –tartamudeó la menor sentándose en la cama. El mayor se encogió de hombros y lucy lo interpretó como un "Si". Llevó sus manos con delicadeza a aquellas enormes y bonitas gafas. Natsu se sentó sobre sus propios talones, quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura, uno frente al otro.

Como si estuviera realizando una compleja acción, la menor retiró aquellas gafas con delicadeza dejándolas sobre la mesilla. Se encontró con los ojos cerrados de natsu. Éste creyó que la contraria reclamaría que los abriera pero cuando sintió los labios de lucy pasearse por sus párpados con infinita ternura repartiendo pequeños besos, se sintió derretir. Aquellos labios se separaron y natsu abrió sus ojos.

-El nervio óptico se atrofió, además de todo los vasos que riegan el ojo. –explicó algo sonrojado ya que la menor no decía nada.

-Eres tan hermoso –le escuchó decir, natsu se estremeció, cuando sintió las manos de la menor agarrando sus mejillas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares como ya había hecho antes.

Lucy no mintió ni lo más mínimo. Natsu tenía los iris de un color verde muy claro, sus pupilas negras resaltaban allí, tenía la mirada perdida en un lugar detrás de ella. Esos ojos eran hermosos, casi se le antojaron mágicos. No sabía por qué se avergonzaba el mayor de ellos, estaba claro que eran peculiares y que llamaban la atención pero estaban muy lejos de ser feos o siquiera desagradables a la vista. Más bien eran hipnóticos.

-No digas tonterías, mocosa –trató de recomponerse natsu, para no sentirse tan débil ante lucy.

-No son tonterías, eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido –susurró sincera, besando al mayor por las sienes, llegando hasta sus cejas donde siguió besándole.

-Que boba –susurró natsu odiándose por temblar bajo aquel dulce trato.

Se echó hacia delante obligando a la menor a recostarse. Sus pechos entraron en contacto, ardiendo. Sus intimidades se rozaron, llenas. Sus labios se buscaron.

-Tú también eres muy guapa –susurró natsu mordiendo el labio inferior de la contraria con delicadeza.

-No lo sabes –se rio la menor – Alomejor soy bizca –siguió burlándose.

-No lo serás ¿no? –le siguió el juego fingiéndose alarmado. Ambos rieron – Por lo menos no tienes granos, pensé que una mocosa de dieciocho años tendría la cara echa un desastre. ¿Es que no te tocas? –preguntó lascivo, agarrando la intimidad de la menor y comenzando a acariciarla.

-Hmmm Dios, natsu –gimió lucy arqueando su espalda.

-Responde –demandó apretándola suavemente en su mano.

-Lo justo –dijo sonrojada, hundió sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, que estaba sobre ella entre sus piernas, inclinado a un lado para dejar espacio a su experta mano.

-Eso quiere decir que no paras de hacerlo –se burló.

-Eres un…hmmmm…idiota…aahmmmm… na-natsu no voy a aguantar mucho –dijo muerta de vergüenza, sabiendo que el mayor se reiría de ella por su poco aguante.

-No te preocupes, mocosa –susurró besándole – Yo tengo un remedio para eso –murmuró rodando sus labios por los pechos de la chica.

-No me irás a decir que piense en mi abuelo desnudo o algo así ¿no? –preguntó lucy temblorosa. Natsu casi muere de ternura ante aquella tontería.

-¿Quieres que se me baje a mí también o qué? –se rio.

-No has visto a mi abuelo, es bien sexy como su nieta –seguía lucy.

-No he conocido a nadie que hable tanto en la cama, mocosa –le recriminó el mayor. La peli dorada se sonrojó hasta las raíces y se llevó el puño a la boca para sellar sus labios, no sin antes añadir:

-Gomen, son los nervios.

Natsu sonrió con ternura. Esa chica no podía ser tan tierna, tan dulce y tan boba. Era sencillamente imposible que alguien como ella hubiese acabado en su cama. No lo pensó más y bajó dando suaves besos por la línea del abdomen de la contraria. Los músculos se notaban firmes bajo sus labios y aquella piel. De verdad esa mocosa tenía que ser hermosa, deseo haberla visto al menos una vez antes de haberse quedado ciego, apartó rápidamente eso pensamientos de su cabeza, ya que nunca se permitía el lujo de resignarse por su desgracia y, además, si le hubiese conocido antes del accidente esa chica habría tenido menos de once años. Se rio de su propia ocurrencia, mientras formaba la imagen de la chica en su mente.

-¿Tienes la piel pálida? –preguntó para poder imaginarle mejor.

-si –respondió lucy quien apretaba las sábanas en sus puños ya que el simple aliento del mayor en su abdomen le enloquecía.

-¿Tienes algún tatuaje o muchos lunares? –siguió con sus preguntas. La menor lejos de sentirse incómoda por el interrogatorio, se sintió halagada por que el otro estaba tratando de imaginar cómo sería.

-No tengo ningún tattoo, y tengo pocos lunares aunque los más sexys están en mi ingle –contó pagada de sí mismo.

-¿Si? –se rio el otro.

-Si –se sonrojó al decir aquello.

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? –preguntó natsu meloso, dándole un beso en la ingle derecha.

-No –jadeó lucy – En la izquierda.

-¿Aquí? –volvió a preguntar rozando con sus labios la intimidad de la menor para ir a depositar un beso a la otra ingle.

-Un poco más abajo –tembló lucy levantando su cabeza del colchón para ver donde estaban los labios de natsu. Su mirada se encontró de golpe con esos increíbles ojos y se sintió morir de cariño.

El mayor rodeó el muslo de la joven con su brazo, elevándolo del colchón por lo que lucy apoyó su pie en la cama, quedando con la pierna flexionada y levemente abierta. Natsu bajó sus labios hasta que besaron el comienzo de la nalga de la menor.

-¿Aquí está ese famoso lunar? –susurró.

-Sí, ahí –contestó lucy enterrando su cabeza en el colchón.

-Vale, ya tengo tu imagen en la cabeza –dictaminó el peli rosa.

-¿Y qué tal es? –preguntó la menor temerosa por la respuesta.

-Eres una bicharraca de piel azul con lunares sexys en el culo, no tienes nariz y además tienes el pelo de color así como los frikis. Eres realmente bella en mi mente –se burló natsu. Se cubrió con las manos cuando lucy comenzó a golpearle la cabeza con suavidad riéndose suavemente.

-Eres un idiota –le recriminaba riéndose sin parar. Esa chica tenía una risa cristalina y de lo más contagiosa. No pudo hacer otra cosa que imitarle.

-Y tú eres bien bonita. Tienes unos labios preciosos, una nariz graciosa y pequeñita que me encanta. Tienes un cuerpo precioso, unos pechos y una cintura de lo más apetecible. ¿Contenta? –dijo natsu haciendo que la menor dejase de reír sonrojándose.

-No has dicho nada de mi trasero –susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Aún no he tenido el placer de verlo –le contestó el otro – Pero eso puede esperar, ahora solucionemos el problemita de tu poco aguante –natsu siendo previsor le sujetó los muslos, sabiendo que la contraria se revolvería por la ofensa, lo malo es que dejó desprotegida su cabeza que se llevó varios golpes, no muy dolorosos.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota. Seguro que tú a mi edad eras eyaculador precoz –le espetó ofendida, pero no puedo ofenderse por mucho más tiempo ya que natsu se llevó su intimidad a la boca sin previo aviso.

Ya ni siquiera estaba más allá del Cielo, ahora de seguro había cambiado de dimensión. Aquella experta boca le acogía casi por completo, para que esos gruesos labios volvieran a tragarle sin compasión. No podía ni respirar, los gemidos se arremolinaban en su garganta, saliendo atropellados y más agudos de los que hubiera deseado. Sus caderas comenzaron a acompañar involuntariamente aquellas lamidas, sus dedos se enredaron en esos cabellos que se mecían en su bajo vientre.

-Ah Dios, na-natsu…aahmmm…natsu, nunca me la habían chupado así –el aludido gimió por el halago, y la pobre joven al sentir aquellas paredes húmedas y candentes vibrar notó una potente descarga que recorrió toda su espalda en dirección descendente.

-natsu…natsu…me voy a…para…aahmmmm…joder, natsu –y chillando el nombre del mayor se corrió en aquella boca, con un desgarrador orgasmo que dejó su mente desconectada de su cuerpo por unos cuantos segundos.

-Que rico, mocosa –susurró el mayor, después de haber tragado todo lo que había en su boca. Lucy le observó, jadeante y sudorosa hecha una guiñapa en la cama, aun temblando por las oleadas de placer que iban abandonando su organismo. Cuando contempló como el otro se relamía las comisuras, se sintió arder de nuevo.

-¿Te lo has tragado? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué mierda de sexo has practicado hasta ahora, mocosa? –preguntó natsu sorprendido.

-Empiezo a creer que ni sexo puede llamarse –murmuró la contraria.

-Anda, mocosa, esta noche te enseñaré lo que es –dijo sonriéndole – Date la vuelta.

Lucy obedeció inmediatamente, quedando de cara al colchón.

-Ya está –dijo para que el otro lo supiese.

-¿De verdad eras la activa? Eres de lo más sumisa –se burló palpando la espalda de la contraria para sujetarle y que no se voltease ofendida por el comentario.

-Eres un idiota–le contestó irritada.

-Vamos, vamos, mocosa. No te enfades, solo era una broma –dijo inclinándose y besando aquella espalda con mimo, bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de la peli dorada, acogiendo las nalgas en sus manos y estrujándolas con deseo – Hasta tu trasero me gusta, mocosa –le halagó.

-Gracias –contestó risueña.

-Apóyate sobre las rodillas, pero deja la cara contra el colchón –le ordenó palmeándole el trasero.

-Pe-pero natsu nun-nunca lo he echo asi –tartamudeó lucy.

-Hazlo –ordenó con voz más potente.

-Pero me va a doler mucho –gimoteó lucy, aun así obedeció. Se sintió demasiado expuesta, aunque recordó que el otro no podía verle, se alegró y se apenó a partes iguales ya que no creyó que adoptaría una postura tan sumisa en su vida ante nadie y era una pena que natsu no pudiera contemplarle así, ya que lo hacía por él y solo por él.

-Si piensas que soy el tipo de tío que te la mete sin prepararte es que no conoces nada de mí –la voz del mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero no le dio tiempo a procesar las palabras cuando sintió la lengua de natsu jugando por su otra entrada.

-Qué vergüenza –la voz de lucy salió ahogada ya que había agarrado la almohada poniéndola bajo su rostro para hundir éste allí.

Natsu se rio a sus espaldas, enternecido por lo infantil que era su compañera de cama. Decidió "avergonzarle" un poco más adentrando su lengua en aquel virgen trasero, hasta el fondo. Lucy dio un respingo ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo natsu? Eso era asque…eso era un as… ¡Joder! Eso sentía delicioso.

-Aaahmmm…natsu…natsu –gemía su nombre amortiguando sus escandalosos sonidos con la almohada.

Después de varios minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos de la menor y el sonido húmedo de natsu penetrando aquella estrecha entrada, lucy sintió que algo se añadía a aquella experta y enloquecedora lengua.

-¿na-natsu? –preguntó sudando como una pollita por el desgarrador placer y sonrojada.

-Te voy a dilatar –explicó el otro deteniendo su lengua escasos segundos.

El primer dedo se sintió incómodo, pero nada doloroso. El segundo costó un poco más, pero natsu se esmeraba en calmarle con suaves mordiscos por sus nalgas y alguna lamida en su intimidad, además con la mano libre masturbaba rítmicamente a la menor.

Cuando aquellos dedos comenzaron a separarse en su interior, lucy subió el tono de sus gemidos. Sintió que aquellos intrusos se cruzaban en su interior, rozando uno de ellos algo que le hizo gritar de placer, viendo lucecitas blancas ante sus ojos.

-Te cacé, mocosa –escuchó a natsu a sus espaldas. Supo a qué se refería cuando aquellos dedos comenzaron a penetrarle dirigiendo todas las embestidas contra ese punto que le hacía retorcerse, sudar y gritar como una vulgar puta.

No soportó más todas las sensaciones y se dejó caer hacia delante, girándose rápidamente para quedar bocarriba. Sin pensar en nada que no fuera natsu y el placer que éste le estaba brindando, el mejor que había experimentado en su vida, abrió sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces, mocosa? –preguntó natsu curioso.

-E-Estoy ante ti, con las piernas abiertas –jadeó lucy. El mayor sonrió formando la imagen mental en su cabeza y se sintió gotear solo con eso. Esa niña le prendía de verdad, hacía tiempo que no andaba tan caliente y eso que la contraria no había hecho nada para excitarle, nada físico claro, porque aquellos gemidos, aquella inexperiencia, aquel lindo y joven cuerpo…eran demasiado. Se inclinó en la cama, abriendo el cajón de su mesilla.

-Toma, pónmelo –dijo tendiéndole un envoltorio azul a la nada donde sabía que estaba la menor. Natsu esperó impaciente que lucy lo agarrase, pero no lo hizo.

-N-No –respondió sencillamente la menor.

-Vamos, no te hagas ahora, no te va a doler. Te he preparado a conciencia –el mayor no mentía, había estado casi media hora prodigándole mimos a lucy.

-Que no –volvió a contestar, su voz sonaba débil.

-No me jodas con que ahora no quieres –natsu estaba comenzando a enfadarse, y la razón principal era que aquella mocosa le estaba haciendo sentir inseguro ¿qué pasaba? ¿No quería hacerlo con él o qué? Si eso era así, heriría profundamente su orgullo.

-No es eso –contestó lucy, su tono de voz anunciaba que estaba al borde del llanto. Natsu trató de pensar qué coño podía sucederle, algo cruzó su mente.

-¿No sabes ponerlo? –preguntó con dulzura.

-Sí que se.

-¡Joder, luce! Dime que mierdas quieres por que se me están quitando las ganas hasta de follarte –se enfadó finalmente, elevando su tono de voz. Aunque su erección no disminuyó lo más mínimo.

-Gomen, natsu. Gomen –dijo la menor incorporándose y abrazando la cintura de natsu, ya que éste seguía de rodillas entre sus piernas – No quiero que utilices eso para metérmela –dijo cogiendo la mano en la que natsu sostenía el preservativo aún en su envoltorio.

El mayor frunció el ceño. ¿Así que era eso? Suspiró aliviado, pero luego volvió a enfadarse.

-Solo una puta mocosa sin cerebro diría eso. Siempre, y escúchame bien, tienes que utilizar uno de estos –no quería ponerse en plan Campaña de Sanidad, pero esa idiota tenía que entender el riesgo que corría.

-Yo no voy a pegarte nada, siempre lo he hecho con condón –imploró lucy tratando de quitarle el profiláctico de la mano. Natsu al adivinar sus intenciones lo subió por encima de su cabeza, dejándolo fuera de su alcance.

-No es lo que tú puedas pegarme, es lo que yo pueda pegarte a ti, idiota. Se trata de tu salud –seguía regañándole y poniéndose más duro al seguir descubriendo lo inocente e idiota que era aquella joven.

-Onegai, tú no me vas a pagar nada, onegai. Es la primera vez que lo quiero así, no quiero que te pongas eso, quiero sentirte a ti –seguía implorando, repartiendo besos por todo el abdomen de natsu y enterrando su cara húmeda por el sudor allí.

-mocosa, que te puedo pegar algo ¿no me has oído?

-No tienes nada ¿a qué no?

-Nunca se sabe, podría haberlo contraído desde que me hice las últimas pruebas –natsu se estaba muriendo por follarle, no podía soportarlo más.

-Pues eso, no tienes nada y la ceguera no se pega ¿no? –dijo riendo suavemente.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido –el mayor tiró el condón lejos de ellos. Empujó a la menor por los hombros y buscó con sus manos agarrando sus piernas, abriéndolas sin delicadeza, palpó el cuerpo de la contraria hasta que uno de sus dedos se coló en aquella cavidad, con su otra mano agarró su palpitante erección y la dirigió a aquella entrada, retiró el dedo y empujó sus caderas hacia delante.

Ambos gimieron altos.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó natsu a duras penas, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Nooo…muévete, muévete –se desesperó la contraria arañando los brazos del mayor.

-La ceguera no se pega, mocosa –dijo entre jadeos el mayor recordando la gracia de lucy – pero te voy a cegar de placer esta noche –susurró inclinándose y buscando sus labios.

Se fundieron en un beso que amortiguaba los jadeos y los gemidos de ambos, mientras lucy se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del mayor y éste la embestía con maestría, dando de lleno en su punto cada vez que se enterraba en ella.

-Aaahmmm…más, natsu, más…así, ahí –no sabía ni lo que decía solo dejaba que las palabras y los gemidos salieran solas entre sus labios.

-mocosa, que apretadita estás –jadeó el aludido mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, notando los pendientes de lucy en sus labios.

-Es que la tienes muy grande…aahmmmm…me siento muy llena –gemía lucy. Por Dios, que esa mocosa le estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

El calor subía, sus músculos empezaban a doler de verdad, el sudor escurría por ambos cuerpos, y los gemidos cada vez se escuchaban más altos y desgarrados. Natsu se maldijo cuando descubrió que iba a correrse, tanto criticar a esa niña y después de no más de diez minutos metiéndosela ya está al borde del clímax.

-mocosa, me queda poco –jadeó lamiendo los labios de la menor, quien los abrió para fundirse en un jadeante y torpe beso. Por toda respuesta contrajo su entrada, apretando aquel duro miembro en su interior – Joder, mocosa, que rico…que rico…aahmmm…Dios…me corro…me corro…joder…

Natsu sintió su orgasmo golpearle con una fuerza devastadora. Arqueó su espalda abrazando el cuello de la menor y gimiendo roncamente, mientras sus embestidas se volvían erráticas terminando de descargarse en aquel estrecho interior. Cuando se sintió plenamente satisfecho se retiró, arrancando un gemido de lucy. Llevó su temblorosa mano al cuerpo ajeno, y buscó a tientas el trasero previamente dilatado de la menor.

-No creerás que te voy a dejar así ¿verdad? –jadeó sonriendo. La menor emitió un quejido de lo más sensual. Natsu escuchaba su respiración agitada, sentía el calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo en su cama. Lo vio claro y levantándose sobre sus rodillas, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, volteo a lucy. Con su mano libre buscó el trasero de la chica y recogió un poco de su propio semen que había comenzado a escurrir del interior de lucy. Llevó aquel líquido a su propio miembro repartiéndolo con suaves caricias.

Luego de unos segundos de caricias, natsu sin alguna delicadeza penetro a lucy por detrás.

-Dios natsu, Dios, Dios, Dios –la menor había enloquecido, estrechándose a su alrededor de manera imposible. Natsu la tomaba de forma experta, como nadie lo había hecho.

-Aaahmmm…mocosa, que estrecha…–gimió natsu enredando sus dedos en sus propios cabellos, mientras seguía moviéndose.

Lucy, sobre su hombro, contempló con el cerebro fundido por el placer la imagen que el otro le regalaba. Era hermoso, demasiado hermoso, el hombre más guapo y sexy que había contemplado: su formado cuerpo brillando por el sudor, la unión entre sus cuerpos, sus manos tirando de aquellos rosados cabellos, sus labios entreabiertos y brillantes de saliva, y sus ojos, sus preciosos y especiales ojos, fijos en ningún punto.

-E-Eres perfecto…natsu…hmmm…no aguanto más…no aguanto más –se desesperó lucy ante tantas sensaciones.

-Muévete, muévete contra mí –exigía natsu entre gemidos, inclinándose sobre la menor para estrujar sus pechos. Ésta le obedeció, moviendo sus caderas a contracorriente. Las penetraciones cada vez más profundas, su placer más desgarrador.

-Córrete conmigo, mocosa –ordenó natsu arqueando su espalda mientras sentía como lucy cambiaba de posición.

-Ya, na-natsu…yaaahmmm

Ambos se corrieron, con escasos segundos de diferencia.

Natsu se dejó caer exhausto sobre la menor. Unos brazos le rodearon y unos labios que aún emitían jadeos se posaron en su coronilla.

-Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida –escuchó a la menor decir aquello.

-No ha estado nada mal –le concedió. Aunque sabía que mentía, no es que no hubiese estado nada mal, es que había sido sencillamente extasiante. De los mejores polvos que recordaba haber echado, pero eso se lo guardó para sí mismo.

-¿Me puedo quedar esta noche? –preguntó lucy con un hilo de voz, apretando sus brazos con más fuerza en torno a aquel cuerpo que temblaba.

-Claro, mocosa. No pensaba moverme de encima tuyo aunque quisieras irte –susurró natsu levantando la cabeza de sus pechos. Supo que la menor le miraba intensamente, lo supo sin saber por qué. Sintió que le apartaban un mechón de pelo pegado a su sudorosa frente y no quiso cerrar los ojos como solía hacer cuando tenía a alguien tan cerca de su rostro.

-Que hermoso –escuchó susurrar.

Sus labios se rozaron en un dulce beso y natsu suspiró, acomodándose sobre aquel cuerpo. El cuerpo de SU mocosa.

-o-

Hello! No creían q lo pasado era todo y q los dejaría en espera? Xd  
esop les gusto?  
ahora si que si?  
nos leemos en la otra actu :D  
adsasda y gracias por sus rw :D  
en vdd ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta le obligaron a levantarse. Fue mascullando entre dientes hasta que abrió. Siendo ciego debería preguntar al menos quien era, pero solo había una persona capaz de ser tan pesadita golpeando su puerta.

-mocosa, que brasas –dijo despectivo abriendo, aunque sonrió.

Sin previo aviso sintió unas suaves manos coger sus mejillas y unos cálidos labios masajeando los suyos, con dulzura.

-Hola, natsu. Que bien que no lleves las gafas –el aludido sintió dos besos sobre sus párpados, ya que cerró los ojos en cuanto la contraria mencionó lo de las gafas. Ni cuenta se había dado. Golpeó las manos que estaban en sus mejillas para que lucy le soltase.

-Ay mocosa, no te pongas babosa que es muy temprano ¿Qué coño haces un sábado por la mañana en mi casa? –preguntó dirigiéndose al sillón, escuchó a lucy seguirle.

happy salió a saludar a la intrusa, una intrusa a la que ya se había acostumbrado, así que subió sus patas delanteras a las piernas de lucy para que ésta le alzara y le hiciera mimos. Y eso hizo la peli dorada. Con el perrito en brazos se sentó al lado del escritor.

-Te he preguntado, mocosa –le recordó.

-Ay si, gomen. Quiero que pases el día conmigo –lucy lo dijo segura, aunque sabía que el otro se negaría y empezaría a burlarse de ella.

-mocosa, pasamos una noche juntos y ya quieres hacer planes románticos. Que previsible –se mofó, lucy puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se esperaba eso.

-No es porque me haya enamorado. Solo quiero pasar un día contigo. Aunque alomejor el que tiene miedo de enamorarse eres tú y por eso no aceptas la cita –sonrió con suficiencia.

-No me hagas reír, mocosa. Si te crees que con esa psicología de niña de cinco años me vas a convencer lo llevas claro –siguió el otro impasible.

-Una niña de cinco años haría esto "Onegaiii nat-chaaaan, ven conmigo, onegaiiii" –y diciendo aquello agarró la sudadera azul del otro, tironeando mientras adquiría un tono de lo más infantil.

-Si me vuelves a llamar "nat-chan" me comeré tu corazón –el mayor no pudo evitar reírse mientras lanzaba su amenaza. la menor dejó a happy en el suelo.

-Ven a pasar el día conmigo - natsu se estremeció cuando el aliento de la menor chocó con su oído al haberse acercado éste a susurrarle – y seré yo la que te coma lo que quieras –lucy se alegró de que el otro no pudiera verle, pues sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo demasiado intenso mientras decía aquello.

-Que sucia, mocosa. No esperaba eso de ti –se rió el mayor.

-Vamos, natsu. Ven. No me hagas pasar más vergüenza –pidió lucy desesperándose.

-Que no mocosa. Que me apetece estar en mi casa, vagueando y viendo películas –lucy le miró raro.

-¿Hay películas para ciegos? –preguntó. Natsu se golpeó la frente con la mano y comenzó a reír como loco.

-Que boba eres, mocosa –sin previo aviso, se le tiró encima, acorralando a la menor contra el sillón – Pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti –y diciendo aquello llevó su mano hasta el rostro de lucy, tanteándola con delicadeza hasta llegar a sus labios. Una vez localizados, bajó los suyos, para unirlos en un dulce beso, mientras su mano se movía para acoger aquella mejilla que ardía.

-Pasa el día conmigo –dijo lucy en un jadeo al acabar el beso.

-Vale, tomatito –se burló natsu pellizcándole el moflete.

-Ouch, eres un bruto –gimoteó la menor.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar? –preguntó el escritor levantándose de encima suya y sentándose en el sofá como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Aaaah, es una sorpresa –canturreó lucy.

-mocosa odio cuando te haces la interesante –le espetó natsu, aunque lo único que ocurría era que le jodía sentirse ansioso y expectante por descubrir donde le llevaría la contraria.

-Pero…hay un problemita…sin importancia…nada que no podamos arreglar –musitó la menor quien de repente parecía muy nerviosa.

-¿El qué? –preguntó natsu desconfiado.

-Soy menor de edad –empezó a decir.

-¿No me jodas? ¿En serio? Oh Dios ¿qué he hecho? –le interrumpió el mayor con su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Ja ja, me parto contigo. Por ser menor no tengo coche –siguió.

-Cogeremos un taxi ¿o quieres que conduzca yo? –volvió a interrumpir sonriendo con ironía.

-Eres un imbécil –le espetó lucy – Donde te quiero llevar nos saldría muy caro, además, aunque no tenga coche, tengo…moto –lo dijo tan bajo que creyó que el mayor no le escucharía pero por cómo se tensó todo su cuerpo supo que le había oído a la perfección.

-Tengo dinero de sobra. Iremos en taxi –resolvió, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado, dando a entender que la conversación se había acabado.

-natsu, quiero que vayamos en mi moto. Nunca he tenido un accidente, iré despacio, de verdad –comenzó a decir lucy, ya esperaba algo como eso.

-Yo tampoco había tenido ningún accidente antes ¡Y mírame! – Medio gritó levantándose – Llevo siete años sin subirme a una puta moto y no va a llegar una mocosa y me va a convencer –se cerró completamente en banda.

-Ya es hora de que superes tus miedos ¿no? –la menor seguía insistiendo.

-Mira mocosa, cuando a ti te pase la rueda de un coche por encima de la puta cabeza, cuando la última imagen que tengas sea un neumático a punto de reventarte el cráneo, cuando te quedes ciego para toda tu puta vida, entonces te dejaré que me digas que supere mis miedos. Hasta ese entonces, no quiero escucharte ni una palabra más ¿estamos? –natsu temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te paso un coche por encima? –preguntó lucy con un hilo de voz.

-El casco me salvó. Pero aún así me aplastó parte del cráneo. Mira –dijo agachándose delante de la menor, esperó a que ésta llevase la mano a su cabeza, allí la agarró y la dirigió a una zona específica. lucy se estremeció cuando notó una gran cicatriz bajo sus dedos, en aquel cuero cabelludo, pero no fue eso lo más desagradable si no sentir como en un parte el cráneo estaba algo hundido.

-A esto se le llama tener la cabeza abollada ¿no? –natsu se irguió sorprendido, creyó que la menor comenzaría a hacer drama disculpándose, o que le trataría con tanto respeto como siempre. Por eso aquello le pilló desprevenido, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Que idiota eres mocosa. Bueno ahora ya entenderás por que no me monto en una moto –dijo sin que la sonrisa se le borrara de los labios.

-Si, lo entiendo. Eres un cobarde. La gente que ha tenido accidentes de coche y han quedado paralíticos vuelven a conducir. Así que lo tuyo no es excusa –dictaminó la menor.

natsu dejó de sonreír.

-¿Te crees que puedes venir a mi casa a llamarme cobarde? No tienes ni puta idea de lo mal que lo pasé –se indignó.

-No hagas drama. Lo has superado, eres una persona completamente normal, de no ser por que eres un borde y un amargado. Por lo demás no hay nada malo contigo, así que ven en mi jodida moto y deja de lloriquear –natsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Una persona completamente normal? ¡Soy ciego, por el amor de Dios! –exclamó llevando las manos al cielo.

-Algo que te empeñas en recordar a cada rato. Eres natsu, natsu Dragneel, un gran escritor, un cascarrabias y un gran amante –terminó la frase cogiendo la mano del mayor, y apretándola con suavidad.

-Oh por Dios, esto está empezando a parecerse a una de mis novelas –lloriqueó, pero no por ello apartó su mano de aquel dulce contacto.

-natsu, supera tus miedos conmigo. Onegai –pidió lucy levantándose y abrazándole con fuerza.

-mocosa… -la aludida le interrumpió dándole un beso en los labios. Nada acalorado, un simple roce.

-Onegai, me harías muy feliz –siguió chantajeando.

-mocosa, que me da miedo –reconoció natsu cerrando sus ojos de nuevo al recordar que no llevaba gafas.

-¿Qué puede pasar? –preguntó lucy acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares, parecía que ese gesto le encantaba.

-¿Qué tengamos un puto accidente? –contestó mordaz, aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa.

-¿Y qué? Ya no puedes quedarte ciego de nuevo –lucy aguantó el aluvión de collejas que comenzó a propinarle el mayor.

-¿Y si me quedo sordo? Sería mi fin –dramatizó, aunque reía suavemente.

-Venga, natsu. Ven conmigo –pidió lucy de nuevo poniéndose seria.

-Está bien, maldita seas –la menor no pudo reprimir la emoción y le abrazo con fuerza dando una vuelta con él.

-¿Eh? mocosa, como vuelvas a hacer eso te estaré dando colle…

No pudo continuar por que lucy se le apegó contra su cuerpo besándole, esta vez de forma demandante, metiendo la lengua en su boca. natsu al principio pareció reacio, pero acabó con los brazos enredados en el cuello de la menor correspondiendo el beso con ansias.

-Bien. Vamos a coger lo necesario –exclamó lucy rompiendo el beso bruscamente, dejando al mayor algo descolocado.

-¿Qué es lo necesario? –preguntó.

-Yo lo cojo de tu armario –siguió la menor, misteriosa.

-Está ordenado por colores, así que no me descoloques nada. Imagínate el ridículo que haría yendo mal combinado –dramatizó el escritor.

-Dios. Eres lo más gay que he visto –se burló lucy mientras salía corriendo para no recibir otro insulto. Volvió a los poco minutos.

-He descolocado todo, ahora mezclarás el verde con el rosa –se rió de forma escandalosa.

-mocosa, te estás ganando una patada en ese trasero tan lindo que tienes –le amenazó riendo con ella – Aunque da igual, conozco mi ropa por el tacto –dijo orgulloso.

-Es algo loable, con todo el glitter que he visto en el armario no debe ser fácil distinguir unas chaquetas de otras –al final se llevó su merecido insulto.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, mientras natsu agarraba su cartera del mueblecito de la entrada guardándosela en su bolsillo. Cogió unas gafas poniéndoselas, lucy hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada, le gustaban tanto los preciosos ojos del otro. Finalmente agarró el peligroso bastón, peligroso solo para la menor, claro.

-No es necesario que cojas el bastón, a donde te voy a llevar no te servirá de mucho.

-mocosa, el bastón son mis ojos –dijo incrédulo.

-Pero donde te voy a llevar no podrás utilizarlo –siguió ella. natsu iba a comenzar a discutir, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por saber donde le llevaría así que sin mediar palabra dejó el bastón en su lugar.

-Bien, vamos –dijo lucy emocionada.

Cuando llegaron al portal, natsu comenzó a caminar más despacio.

-mocosa, no creo que sea buena idea –no llevar bastón y saber que se montaría en una moto era una combinación fatal para sus nervios.

lucy no le dio tregua, rodeando con un brazo su cintura y pegándole a su costado. A natsu no le quedó otra que rodear los hombros de la menor con un brazo.

Así, llegaron hasta la moto de lucy.

-Tócala, para que veas como es –pidió la peli dorada con una sonrisa. Le encantaba su moto.

-Pero ya se como es, aunque si tú me lo pides –y diciendo aquello, natsu agarró con fuerza la entrepierna de la contraria, que se puso de todos los colores apartando aquella mano. natsu comenzó a reír.

-Hay un grupo de niños delante ¿lo sabías? –masculló la menor. Y no mentía, unos pobres niños que no debían tener más de trece años se habían quedado mirándoles boquiabiertos.

-Son unos pervertidos –exclamó una de ellos. lucy sintió que su cara ardía aún más.

-A ver si voy a ir niña y te voy a enseñar lo que te puede hacer un pervertido. Vas a estar sin poder sentarte por un mes –ante aquel ladrido de natsu los niños huyeron despavoridos.

-Que vergüenza, que vergüenza –susurraba lucy viendo como la mitad de los viandantes se habían vuelto escandalizados hacia ellos.

Natsu reía, reía con ganas, con unas que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Al lado de esa mocosa se sentía fuerte, se sentía "normal".

-A ver, tocaré la puta motito. Pero lo que he tocado antes me gustaba más –dijo un tono por demás sensual. lucy suspiró y llevó la mano del otro hasta el asiento. Después de un minuto completo, el escritor decidió mover su mano. Acabó montándose en la moto para agarrar el manillar y ver el tamaño real.

-Wow es grande –dijo, parecía relajado. Aquello agradó a lucy.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando tocaste a unas amigas mias –sonrió con suficiencia.

-Venga, mocosa, que te crece el ego –se rió natsu.

-Bueno, entonces ¿estás listo? –preguntó temerosa. El escritor inspiró hondo varias veces.

-Si, vamos. No lo pensemos más –y diciendo aquello se echó para atrás en el asiento para que lucy ocupase su lugar delante suyo.

-Toma –dijo la menor acercando un casco hasta que rozó la mano de natsu. Éste lo agarró tensándose de nuevo.

-¿De qué color es? –preguntó sin ponérselo aún.

-Rosita, como a ti te gusta –se burló la menor pellizcando los mofletes del otro hasta que se ganó una colleja – Ouch, tienes complejo de cráneo abollado y me quieres abollar también el mío ¿verdad? –siguió, riendo.

-No, ya eres lo suficientemente tonta, si encima te abollase el cráneo no podrías ni armar frases de más de dos palabras –contestó natsu altivo, aunque una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

El mayor se quitó las gafas guardándolas en el bolsillo interior de la sudadera que llevaba. Se puso el casco con lentitud. Tenía los ojos cerrados. lucy no le dio tiempo a arrepentirse, poniéndose su casco y guardando lo que había cogido del armario de natsu en la pequeña guantera que tenía el frontal de su moto. Se subió a la moto y sintió los brazos de natsu rodearle con fuerza la cintura.

-mocosa, onegai, ten cuidado –le escuchó decir.

-Si, natsu. De verdad. Confía en mí –le contestó en tono serio. Puso el motor en marcha y los brazos que rodeaban su cintura se tornaron más constrictores aún. Arrancó y en el primer semáforo que se pararon ya no podía casi ni respirar. Se volvió en el asiento.

-natsu, natsu –le llamó con voz suave, el otro tenía la visera del casco levantada y lucy podía ver sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-mocosa, lo estoy intentando, no me jodas –dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-natsu –le llamó suavemente de nuevo, pegando su casco al del otro – Eres muy valiente, gracias por hacer esto –musitó. Los brazos que le asfixiaban se relajaron un poco y natsu abrió sus ojos.

-¿No era un cobarde? –preguntó tratando de sonreír.

-Para nada –dijo lucy dando un pequeño topecito con su casco en el del otro.

Todos los coches que esperaban tras ellos comenzaron a pitar. Pero lucy les ignoró mientras seguía mirando fijamente aquellos ojos.

-Me relajaré, mocosa. Arranca antes de que nos pasen por encima –musitó natsu con el ruido de los claxon de fondo. Su voz sonaba ya más calmada. lucy sonrió y le obedeció.

Cuando llevaban quince minutos de viaje, natsu parecía haber perdido toda su ansiedad. Aunque seguía aferrándose a la cintura de la menor con fuerza, apoyando su casco de costado contra el de lucy.

-¿Cuánto queda? –preguntó el mayor gritando para que la contraria le escuchase por encima del silbido del viento.

-Un ratito, relájate –contestó lucy también gritando. natsu le obedeció, amoldando su cuerpo a aquella pequeña espalda.

El escritor no podía creer lo relajado que se encontraba, él siempre había amado andar en moto. Recordó aquellos tiempos y se entristeció por el giro tan drástico que había dado su vida. Empezó a preguntarse que tenía esa mocosa para provocar que se comportase como hacía años que no recordaba. Es la novedad, se dijo a sí mismo, es la impulsividad y la inconsciencia de una joven por lo que te estás dejando arrastrar. Pero ese pensamiento solo provocó que se abrazase con más fuerza a aquella cintura, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

Después de más de una hora de viaje, natsu ya no aguantaba más la expectación. Entonces, olfateó algo.

-Huele a mar –gritó. lucy sonrió.

-Quedan cinco minutos –fue toda su contestación.

la menor no mentía y en cinco minutos la moto se detuvo. natsu escuchaba la algarabía que muchas personas, y el sonido envolvente del mar. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

-Me has traído a la playa, mocosa –dijo orgulloso de haber averiguado por fin el misterioso destino de la salida.

-Si –rió lucy bajándose de la moto, seguido por natsu. Se quitaron los cascos y el mayor se calzó sus bonitas gafas.

-Odio la playa –alegó el escritor.

-Oh, vaya. Que mal –dijo afligida.

-Pero la odio desde que soy ciego, como bien has dicho no puedo utilizar mi bastón aquí. Me siento muy indefenso –reconoció tratando del que la menor no se sintiera tan mal.

-Yo te guiaré –sonrió lucy.

-Odio que me guíen –seguía el otro empecinado.

-Odias demasiadas cosas, así que no te haré caso –la chica tenía una sonrisa imborrable.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme de la manita? –preguntó mordaz.

-No, te llevaré así –exclamó lucy, rodeando la cadera del más alto con su brazo – Como dos lindos enamorados –se rió.

-Como dos babosos –contestó natsu, aunque abrazo a la contraria por los hombros.

-Como lo que somos –siguió la menor, risueña. Se soltó unos segundos del mayor, para abrir el asiento y coger unas toallas y lo que había cogido del armario de natsu de la guantera.

-He cogido un bañador para ti –explicó lucy, volviendo a abrazar su cadera.

-No es necesario. No me voy a bañar –dijo mientras echaban a andar.

-Que aguafiestas, natsu.

Se detuvieron para descalzarse. El mayor se sintió bien cuando notó la fina arena bajo sus pies. El ruido del gentío le tronaba en los oídos, pero el brazo de lucy rodeandolo le calmaba. Encontraron un sitio y lucy extendió una de las toallas. Se sentó soltando a natsu; pero este se acomodo de modo de dejar a la menor sentada entre sus piernas. Sin esperar, la abrazo por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. lucy acopló su espalda al pecho del otro, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas flexionadas del mayor.

-Hacía siglos que no venía a la playa –susurró. Sintió como lucy repartía pequeñas caricias por su cuello. Se estremeció.

-Gracias por haber venido –susurró la menor dándole un suave mordisquito en su mandibula.

-Ay mocosa, que tonto tu exnovio por haberte dejado escapar –le alabó el mayor enterrando su nariz en el cuello contrario, en un gesto de cariño para lucy.

-Tampoco es que yo fuese la mejor novia –reconoció la menor.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó natsu interesado.

-Nunca hacía nada especial con él. No se, en realidad nuestra relación no cambió mucho cuando pasamos de ser mejores amigos a ser novios. Solo el sexo se añadió a la ecuación y ni siquiera lo haciamos mucho –continuó pensativa.

-¿Follaba mal? –preguntó el mayor.

-No, no es eso. Él tenía más experiencia que yo y creo que no llegué a satisfacerle del todo. No se preocupaba en prepararme, ni yo en ser atenta con él, siempre que follamos era por que estábamos borrachos o algo así. Supongo que se hartó y se buscó a otra que le tratara como merecía, al menos en la cama. Se que me quiere mucho, de hecho no entiende por que le he dejado y yo tampoco le he dicho la razón por que siento que soy yo la que tiene la culpa, en el fondo –siguió lucy.

-Eres increíble, mocosa. Te ponen los cuernos y aún así te cargas las culpas –se asombró el escritor.

-Creo que no había asumido nuestra relacion. Él quería cogerme de la mano por la calle, quería que todos en el instituto supieran que estábamos juntos. Pero yo me negaba en rotundo y jamás me mostré muy cariñosa con él. Le trataba mejor cuando era mi amigo que cuando era mi novio –lucy parecía afligida.

-Es normal en novatas como tú –siguió natsu, aunque lo dijo en tono dulce, tratando de que la menor no se sintiera mal consigo misma.

-No lo se. El caso es que contigo no me importa. Estoy aquí, en una playa llena de gente, abrazándote y tengo ganas de todo menos de soltarte –el corazón de natsu dio un vuelco.

-Eres la persona más directa y estúpida que he conocido –dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Pero eso es lo que te gusta de mí ¿no? –dijo lucy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No lo se –contestó natsu quien por una vez parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, en una agradable y cómodo silencio, escuchando a las personas que chapoteaban en el agua, a los niños que correteaban y jugaban en la arena.

-¿Quieres que juguemos unas palas? –lucy comenzó a reír ante la gracia del mayor.

-No, pero he preparado algo. Lo tengo en la moto ¿Me esperas aquí un minuto? –preguntó apretando con fuerza sus brazos en torno su cintura.

-mocosa, dejarme aquí sólo, sin ver y sin bastón es bastante cruel ¿Y si me abandonas? –preguntó jocoso, aunque le creaba verdadera tensión quedarse a solas en un lugar desconocido.

-Te prometo que no te dará tiempo ni a echarme de menos –se rió lucy diciendo aquello le dio un suave beso en su manzana y se levantó de la toalla, alejándose rápidamente.

natsu rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un cigarro. Se lo encendió tratando de controlar la ansiedad. Era agobiante escuchar tanto ruido y no poder realmente ubicarse en el espacio. Ya va a volver, no te pongas nervioso, se daba ánimos a sí mismo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una pelota golpeó su cabeza, el ruido del plástico chocando con su cráneo le inundó los oídos, dejándole un molesto zumbido que duró escasos segundos.

-echiko discúlpate con el señor –natsu escuchó la voz de una mujer que sonaba preocupada.

-Gomen, señor, gomen –seguida de una voz infantil, cerca de él. Giró su cabeza en la dirección de las voces.

-No pasa nada –dijo el escritor. Volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el frente, dando una calada a su cigarro, pero escuchó de nuevo la voz de la mujer.

-Podría al menos cogerle la mano a mi hijo, se está disculpando. Echi, cariño, nunca seas tan maleducado como este hombre –la escuchó indignada. A natsu se le subieron los colores y en su pecho algo se encogió.

-Soy ciego, disculpe que tenga la mala educación de no ver como su hijo me tiende la mano –replicó en el tono más ácido que supo adoptar, quitándose las gafas para que aquella idiota viera sus ojos.

-Gomen, gomen, señor –ahora parecía realmente avergonzada. Escuchó el gritito de asombro que profirió el niño al verle los ojos y volvió a ponerse las gafas – Vamonos, Echi, no sabe lo tonta que me siento ahora, señor, gomen –y diciendo aquello les oyó alejarse.

-Ya estoy –en ese momento llegó lucy. El mayor mantenía una expresión insondable en el rostro. Sintió a lucy sentarse en la toalla, esta vez frente a él.

-Alarga tu mano, para que veas lo que he preparado –la voz de la muchacha sonaba emocionada. natsu le obedeció y palpó una cestita de mimbre. Abrió una de las tapas y llevó su mano a la arena, cogió un puñado y lo dejó caer dentro de la cestita.

-Ey ¿qué haces? –se indignó lucy.

-No ha sido buena idea venir, mocosa. Llévame a casa –contestó el mayor, su voz sonaba ácida.

-He estado toda la puta mañana preparando los sándwiches –exclamó ofendida.

-Mira que eres idiota. Me traes a un puto sitio que odio, donde me siento aún más inválido que de costumbre, con algo tan tópico como un picnic. Que mocosa por Dios –lucy no podía sentirse más dolida y humillada.

-Te llevaré a casa, no tengo por que aguantar que me insultes y me humilles más –dictaminó levantándose y reteniendo las lágrimas – Voy a lavar mis zapatos al mar, intenta no morderte la lengua por que no he traído antídoto para veneno –y espetándole aquello se alejó.

la menor sentía su corazón hacerse más y más pequeño. Le dolía mucho aquella actitud. Adoraba la personalidad de natsu, pero aquella vez se había pasado. Le encantaba que le llamase "mocosa", se le antojaba incluso un apodo cariñoso, admiraba lo mordaz que era, llegando a resultar muy divertido. Tratar con él era un reto, y era de lo más agradable una vez que se había acostumbrado a sus ácidos comentarios y a su actitud de cascarrabias. Pero todo tenía un límite, y natsu lo había traspasado. Aquello le hería profundamente ya que había planeado todo con verdadera emoción. La noche que habían pasado juntos había sido la del jueves. El viernes no había podido acudir a casa del peli rosa por que éste le había dicho que tenía que hacer unas cosas referentes a su trabajo. Se había muerto por verle esas veinticuatro horas, maquinando aquel sencillo y, para ella, perfecto plan. Y natsu tenía que venir a menospreciarle así, sobre todo, cuando parecía que la cosa estaba yendo tan bien.

-Que vergüenza acabo de pasar –la voz de una mujer, que estaba a su lado en la orilla, le sacó de sus pensamientos, no le prestó mayor atención pero siguió escuchando tratando de no comerse más la cabeza – Mi Echi le ha dado un balonazo a un señor. Le he dicho que se disculpe y Echi le ha pedido perdón y le ha tendido la mano. El otro no la ha agarrado.

-Que idiota más maleducado –le interrumpió su amiga.

-Calla, tía. Eso le he dicho yo, que era un maleducado.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Era ciego, tía. Se ha quitado las gafas y era ciego. Me ha dicho que sentía no tener la educación de ver como mi hijo le tendía la mano –la mujer parecía afligida. lucy comprendió todo, golpeándose mentalmente por su estupidez. Joder, natsu debía sentirse fatal.

-Hostia, que palo –la amiga comenzó a reírse como una estúpida - ¿Y cómo tenía los ojos? –preguntó morbosa entre risas. A lucy comenzaron a temblarle los puños.

-Tía, muy hermosos. Era realmente guapo –la chica se relajó al ver que todavía podía tener esperanzas en la humanidad. Y se dirigió con prisas hacia natsu.

-Ya estoy –dijo nerviosa – Vamonos.

natsu se levantó en silencio, sacudiéndose los pantalones para quitase la arena que probablemente tendrían. Buscó a tientas el brazo de lucy y lo agarró. la menor entendió que no quería que le abrazase y se agachó agarrando las toallas y la cestita. En absoluto silencio se dirigieron a la moto.

Cuando estuvieron montados, natsu no abrazó su cintura, simplemente apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la menor. Ésta se sentía cada vez peor. Arrancó la moto y se pusieron en marcha.

A los diez minutos se detuvieron.

-¿Por qué paramos? –preguntó natsu sin interés. Sintió a lucy bajarse de la moto y lo siguiente que notó fue como le quitaban el casco, seguía escuchando el mar - ¿Qué haces? –preguntó agrio.

Sintió los labios de lucy sobre los suyos y se apartó.

-No estoy para juegos, llévame a casa –dijo con su cabeza aún hacia atrás para evitar que la contraria le besase. Pero las manos de lucy agarraron con fuerza sus mejillas, él intentó apartarle, pero la boca de la menor volvió a buscar la suya – No…nhhhh…quita… -decía contra aquellos labios, revolviéndose, pero la mocosa tenía fuerza. Decidió dejar que atrapase sus labios. No respondió al beso y solo entreabrió los dientes para darle un fuerte mordisco, lucy se separó siseando.

-Ay –se quejó, de seguro le había hecho sangre.

-Es una pena que no hayas traído el antídoto –le espetó el mayor recordando sus duras palabras – Ahora el veneno te matará.

-Pero es el veneno más dulce que jamás he probado –aquella contestación dejó a natsu descolocado y no se resistió cuando la menor volvió a juntar sus labios, con necesidad, con pasión. Se ablandó cuando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre procedente del labio que él mismo había maltratado. Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de la menor. Se sintió mal por haberle mordido, y atrapando su labio lo lamió con mimo.

-Gomen, mocosa –susurró afligido separando sus bocas escasos milímetros.

-No te disculpes, soy yo la que debería disculparse –la voz de la chica temblaba.

-Ah, cállate y vuélveme a besar, mocosa –contestó natsu dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, hombre, para que me vuelvas a morder –rió lucy, pero para rebatir sus palabras le obedeció, besándole con cariño. Cortaron el beso antes de que éste subiera de intensidad.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a la playa? –preguntó natsu con timidez.

-No, te he traído a un sitio mejor. No lo había hecho antes por que hay que bajar por un camino un poco escarpado. ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó seria.

-No –respondió el mayor riéndose.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo –lucy le cogió de la mano y le guió. Comenzaron a bajar por el famoso camino, con lentitud, la menor le iba indicando lo que tenía delante mientras le guiaba agarrando su mano.

-mocosa, dime que no tengo delante una caída con rocas afiladas en el fondo –pidió natsu cuando uno de sus pies se resbaló.

-No –respondió la menor.

-Oh, mierda. Sí que la hay –gimoteó. Pero a los diez minutos llegaron sanos y salvos a terreno llano.

-Me encantaría que pudieras verlo, natsu –susurró la menor. El aludido escuchaba el romper de las olas del mar, y no escuchaba voces, todo estaba en calma.

-¿Dónde me has traído? –preguntó, por toda respuesta recibió una prenda en la cara - ¿Pero qué cojones… –comenzó a mascullar, quitándose aquello de la cara, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el bañador de lucy se rió.

-Estamos en una calita, solo nosotros –escuchó a la menor reír y corretear cerca suyo – Quítate la ropa.

-No –contestó el mayor aunque se deshizo de sus deportivas y de su sudadera.

-Ah, me da igual lo que digas. Me voy a aprovechar de ti. Aquí nadie te escuchará gritar –la voz de la peli dorada sonaba divertida y emocionada. natsu sintió que comenzaban a tironear de su camiseta de tirantes hacia arriba. Se revolvió riéndose.

-Ey, ey ¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte de un pobre ciego?

-Ni la más mínima. Recuerda que ese pobre ciego me desvirginó, a mí, a una pobre joven confusa –dramatizó lucy terminando de sacarle la camiseta al otro.

-No se dice "confusa" se dice "perdida" –rió natsu tratando de evitar que la menor le bajase los pantalones. No lo consiguió y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba totalmente desnudo – Espero de verdad que no haya nadie, mi polla es un espectáculo que pocos privilegiados tienen el derecho de contemplar.

-Anda, anda, vamos, fantasmón –se rió la menor agarrando su mano y echando a correr. A natsu no le quedó más remedio que seguirle. Escuchaba el mar cada vez más cerca. Trató de frenar a la cabeza loca que le guiaba.

-mocosa, para quieta. Me da miedo el mar –dijo jadeando por la carrerita. Tenía que dejar de fumar.

-¿Y eso? ¿No sabes nadar? –preguntó deteniéndose pero sin soltar aquella mano.

-Sí que se. No me gusta –dijo sin dar mas detalles.

-Pues a mí me encanta. Adoro el agua –contestó risueña – Pero si no quieres no entraremos, solo vamos a la orilla, a mojarnos los pies aunque sea –siguió en tono suplicante. natsu resopló y sintió que volvían a tirar de su mano. El agua mojó sus pies.

-No está muy fría –pensó en voz alta. lucy le abrazó de improvisto, apoyando todo su peso en él, obligándole a dejar ceder sus piernas para caer al suelo. Una vez allí lucy se venció sobre él y no le quedó más remedio que tumbarse en la húmeda arena. El agua llegó hasta ellos y el mayor sintió un escalofrío cuando el agua pasó por debajo suya, para retirarse de nuevo, no era mucha agua, ni siquiera llegaba a enterrarle más en la arena.

Los labios de la menor atraparon los suyos. Comenzaron a besarse, desesperados, necesitados. Notar el cuerpo desnudo de lucy sobre el suyo le enloquecía. Recorrió con sus manos aquella piel que había memorizado en su mente. Estaba caliente debido al sol que pegaba sobre ella, la apretó contra si con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos –susurró la peli dorada lamiendo su cuello.

-.-.-.-.

Hello!  
aquí les traigo amorsh :D  
sentí que qdo muy largo pero en vdd no sabia bien en que parte cortarlo :p

sep lucy es una chica ruda y con estilo (H).. la amor3  
gracias x sus rw en vdd saludos a todos los que se dan el tiempo de comentar...n-n  
vieron el cap de FT? Yo mori de la risa xD  
en fin nos llemos mañana q pienso actualizar uncertain ;D


End file.
